From the other side
by Bookjunkie-22
Summary: I'm going to put this on hiatus till I can fully edit it and fix all the mistakes that are it it. So don't read it for now.
1. The girl

Okay this is an AU story. it's a Brooke and Luke kinda switch places thing. So heres the basics.  
Brooke and Nathan are brother and sister.  
Lucas is Nathan's best friend.  
Haley is Brooke's best friend.  
Peyton is dating Nathan.  
Brooke plays basketball.  
Bevin and Peyton are best friends.  
Everything is pretty much the same. 

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

"Brooke come on we're gonna be late." Haley complained to her best friend who was taking her time getting ready for school.Brooke threw her gray sweatshirt on and said, "Fine I'm coming Tutor girl, keep your pants on!"  
"You know how much I hate being late, Tigger." Haley said apologetically as they slipped into Brooke's beat up old buggy, that her uncle Keith gave her.  
"We're not gonna be late." Brooke said speeding down main street, she had to break fast behind a blond girl who was stopped on a green light.  
"Oh my gosh that's Peyton Sawyer! She's dating your brother." Haley said.  
"That girls a freak." Brooke murmured as Peyton sped off when the light turned red.

"Hey Nate where's Peyt?" Lucas joked.  
"She's not here yet." Nathan said ignoring the joke, "But look who is?" he added as Brooke and Haley pulled into a parking space.  
"Oh great way to start the morning." Lucas heard Brooke mumble to Haley.  
"I gotta get to the tutoring center, you gonna be ok?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, I've dealt with my brother and his toady before, and undoubtedly I'll do it again." Brooke said.  
"Ok, later." Haley said avoiding them.  
"Nathan, how're you this morning? Hope alls _good_ at home." Brooke said sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah things are great. How's your mom? Still working in her _diner_?" Nathan asked.  
"_Café_." Brooke corrected.  
"Right, my mistake." Nathan said rudely.  
"Well have a good day, little _brother_, hope you choke on your lunch." she said sweetly.  
"You to big _sis_." he matched her tone.  
Brooke walked away to her locker.  
"How come you don't just ignore each other?" Lucas asked.  
"Its more fun this way." Nathan said.

When lunch time rolled around Brooke and Haley, had reunited.  
"So you coming to the river court this afternoon?" Brooke asked Haley as Mouth, Skillz and Fergie sat down next to them.  
"No, I've got a new charge. I guess his grades are really bad and he needs me like right away." Haley explained.  
"I don't know why you insist on doing this tutoring gig, girlie." Brooke said, twirling her hair around her finger.  
Haley shrugged.  
"Ok well boys? Up for a game of 3 on Brooke?" she asked.  
"Sounds kinky." Peyton Sawyer quipped as she and her boyfriend walked by.  
Lucas half smiled at Brooke but followed his friends.  
Brooke groaned, "I hate them! I really do!"  
"Chill out B." Skillz said.  
"Yeah come on, the Brooke Scott I know, isn't bothered by Nathan Scott, Peyton Sawyer, and Lucas Danes." Mouth said encouragingly.  
"Your right Lips." Brooke smiled.  
"What'd I miss?" Junk asked walking up.  
"Not much." Haley said, proceeding to fill him in.

Brooke stood on the river court waiting for her friends but taking a few free throws while she waited. Unknown to her, her uncle and Coach Durham were watching from a distance.  
"I've read the book back and forth coach. There's nothing that says a girl can't be on the Ravens." Keith said.  
Whitey didn't respond. He just watched, and wondered how the hell he was gonna tell all those boys a girl was joining the team and she's better than them.

Okay tell me if I should continue? It will end up B/L, N/H, and J/P if I see a way to work Jake in. Oh yeah and I didn't want Lucas to be a Davis so I picked the next best thing.-Em


	2. No one wants you

Coach Whitey Durham had been back and forth about this. On the one hand the Scott girl was good, really good, on the other hand, his team would hate it.  
Finally he came to the conclusion that what his team wanted didn't matter. Putting Scott on the team would be a good move towards at perfect season.  
"Scott." Whitey called entering an English class, Nathan moved to get up immediately, but Whitey stopped him, "Not you, _Ms._ Scott."  
Brooke stood up and followed him to the gym.  
"Um, coach guy?" Brooke asked.  
"Coach Durham." he said.  
"Right, ok…What's going on?" she asked confused.  
Whitey looks around the gym, "Nice, isn't it? A lot of people like their gyms loud. I like mine like this -- quiet, clean... Kind of like a church. A lot of praying done here, anyway. You played ball in grade school. Why'd you quit?"  
"I didn't." she stated.  
"What three boys and a girl in the park? That's not exactly basketball." he said.  
"What is it you think we're doing out there then? Plotting to rob a bank?"  
"Look, I've got an opening in my lineup, varsity. Chance of a lifetime. What do you say?"  
"I'd say those people who spend their time praying in here are just wasting their time, God doesn't watch sports." Brooke took her shot, making it of course and walked out of the gym. 

"When were you planning on telling us about this?" Haley demanded sitting next to Mouth on the picnic table, while Brooke and Skillz played one on one.  
"It's nothing." Brooke said.  
"Whitey asks you to play on the school team and you say its nothing?" Skillz asked calling a time out.  
"It's nothing cause I'm not playing- not with those guys. Don't you think that maybe this is where we belong? Out here?" Brooke asked.  
"No we belong out here." Skillz said motioning to himself, Mouth, and Fergie," You never have."  
"Thanks Skillz, just shoot." she said.  
"Look Brooke, you know your one of my best friends right? Ain't nothing never gonna change that, girl. But keep it real. We ain't shooting for teams. We're shooting to be your excuse. And I ain't about to be a part of that." Skillz said dropping the ball.

Haley and Brooke walked to the Roe residence.  
"Brooke why is there a package at your door?" Hales asked.  
"Hmm?" Brooke asked as Haley pointed to a small box.  
"I don't know grab it for me, I'll meet you in my room." Brooke said. Then searched the house for her mom.

"Moms not here.." Brooke said walking into her room.  
Haley smiled sheepishly, "I couldn't help it it screamed open me." she held up a Raven's uniform.

"Honey are you here?" Karen calls opening Brooke's door and sees her looking at herself in the mirror, trying on the uniform."Someone left it at the door." Brooke attempted to explain.  
"Take it off." Karen said without explanation.  
"Mom you ok?" Brooke asked following her, Haley in tow.  
"Do you know who left it?"  
"Whitey probably. He asked me to join the team."  
"Maybe you should."  
"You sound like Skillz, Mouth and Tutor girl." Brooke said pointing at Haley.  
Haley shrugged.  
"The boys refused to play, they said they didn't want to be my excuse. I was pissed off." Brooke told her mother.  
Karen picks up a picture of Brooke when she was little, "Do you remember this?"  
"Yeah that's when I got my first leather ball. That was the year Skillz dad told us there was no Santa. Haley cried for a week." Brooke said.  
"I did not,." Haley said.  
"Yeah and then I tried to talk you out of it, then you said something I'll never forget. You said you felt bad for the kids who never figured it out, because when they grew up and had kids of their own, there wouldn't be any gifts on Christmas morning. You're a good kid, Luke. But sometimes I feel like you're sitting out your life on account of me, and I don't want that for you. My past is not your future, okay?"

Nathan was working out in the weight room when his dad walked in."Dad."  
"Your mom called. She won't be back --what do you know about Whitey inviting-"  
"You daughter to play?" Nathan asked cutting him off  
"Don't call her that." Dan commanded.  
"She has our last name."  
"The fact that she shares your last name is only wishful thinking on her mother's part. We were young -- summer after high school. We made a mistake." Dan said for the hundredth time.  
"A mistake I know, "Nathan sighed, "Look, it's kind of screwed up, all right? People talk about it."  
"I want you to go to this kid, convince her not to play." Dan said suddenly.  
"I'm not scared of her." Nathan said.  
"Well you should be. A girl joining an all boys team, the scouts will love her." Dan said.

Brooke was shooting free throws at the river court while Haley sat at the picnic table doing homework. The boys had still refused to play with her, so she resorted to playing by herself.  
"Nice shot," Nathan said as he, Lucas, Tim, and a few other members of the team came up behind her, "Think you can hit that against a double team, down by 2, packed house telling you, you suck? How about just two people telling you, you suck?"  
"What do you want, Nathan?" Brooke asked.  
"What do I want? What do you want, Brooke? I mean other than my best friend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. Lucas sure as hell doesn't want you. --but here's the deal. --You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby. Time and place"  
Brooke blushed when he insinuated that she had feelings for Lucas, but didn't show any fear of Nathan. Lucas however moved a bit back further in line, embarrassed. Brooke merely looked at Haley, "You ready?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure." she said quickly gathering her things, sparing a glance at Nathan as she left.

As Haley and Brooke walked through the streets of town she turned to Brooke and asked, "Are you gonna play him?"  
"I don't know, I mean I have nothing to prove right? But I really just wanna beat him and laugh when he loses to a girl!" Brooke said childishly. "And to show him what a mistake he's made"  
"Dan?"  
"Mostly for mom. And...Sometimes for me." Brooke said.

"Why wouldn't you play?" Keith asked as he showed Brooke how to fix something on a car, that night.  
"I do play, every night, well not lately cause the boys are being idiots." she said.  
"It's not the same, Brooke." Keith said.  
"Why not? God why does everyone keep saying that? How does it make it any less of the game by being in a park instead of a gym?" Brooke demanded.  
"I'll tell you why. When I was a kid, my father took me to Raleigh to see David Thompson play. I was 9 years old. I couldn't have cared less about basketball. But when Thompson stepped on the court, he was so young, so quick, and just so graceful that I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off him until late in the game, and I look up at my dad, and he's got tears in his eyes. 14,000 strangers and my father's crying because he's so beautiful. He played with such poetry that he made us feel like we were a part of it. You have a gift, Brooke, and it's a crime not to let people see it, to hide it in the park. It's a damn shame. That's why." The phone rings interrupting him, "Keith's auto body and towing."

Brooke is hooking Luke's car up to the truck, "that's me inside your head."  
"What?""NOFX." Lucas explained, "it's lyrics to a-"  
"I know the song." she said cutting him off.  
Lucas sighs and grabs his cell phone out of the car, "Nathan hey dude, its me. all right, well, listen, my car broke down. You're gonna have to come pick me up. So leave the gym. Listen, it'll take you, like, 10 minutes. I'm on River Road around the curve. Well, sucks to be you. Then send Bevin. Whatever man." Lucas hung up.  
Brooke sighed once more gritted her teeth and asked, "Look are you sure you have a ride? I mean, I can wait if you want."  
"Yeah that's what I want." Lucas said sarcastically, "Have you dad call me with an estimate."  
"My uncle." she said annoyed.  
"If that's your story." he sneered. 

Okay I know I'm being confusing with Luke's behavior but, its supposed to be that way. He's torn between possible feelings for Brooke and his loyalties to Nathan. So expect him to be an ass at times and really sweet the rest of the time. Please review.  
-Em


	3. Not yet a truce

Nathan is at his house getting ready, Dan comes in and sees he has a pierced nipple.  
"If I wanted a daughter I would have-"  
"Kept the one you had?" Nathan interrupted, "Sorry joke."  
"Yeah. And this bet tonight -- is that a joke, too? Or would you really quit the team? You have everything to lose here and nothing to gain." Dan said.  
"Yeah, maybe what you call 'everything' I call nothing." Nathan said.  
Dan sighed. "I just think it's best if you don't do this, Nathan. We'll find another way."  
"No. Dad, I do a lot of stuff for you -- almost everything. But I'm gonna do this for me." 

"So, I would have preferred a warning shot on this one -- something to let me know what was coming with Brooke." Karen told Keith as they sat in her café."Yeah, that's fair enough. But you should see her play, Karen. I mean, it's like -- it's like poetry, you know? And she's gonna be fine." Keith said softly.  
"Yeah, I know. Do you ever wonder about it, Keith -- how we got to this?"  
"Hanging out in the old cafe, lamenting the past, Haley listening in from behind."  
"I am not listening! Okay maybe just a little." Haley called from the back.  
"When I see Lucas in high school, it all seems like a blink of an eye. But otherwise, it seems like it's been forever." Karen said.

Haley walked up the stairs to the roof where Brooke was waiting.  
"Hey, Tigger." Haley said.  
"Hi, Tutor Girl." Brooke sighed, "Do you think I'm selfish for playing Nathan?"  
"Do you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe, but I wanna beat him so bad and wipe that stupid smirk from his face, once and freaking for all!" Brooke exclaimed, "But then theirs mom… she wouldn't be down stairs so worried about me if I wasn't."  
"Brooke, You know, I don't say things like this very often 'cause it sounds weird, but... You're a really good person, and I'm glad we're friends. But you and your mom worry too damn much." Haley said.  
"I say I'm glad we're friends all the time! And you wait till I could almost die to say it!"  
"You won't almost die!" Haley said laughing.  
"I could!" Brooke said.  
"Whatever."

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to an historic night of basketball. I'm Mouth McFadden, along with my gamey partner, Jimmy Edwards, and, Jimmy, we're in for a treat tonight." Mouth announced at the river court."And who doesn't love a treat, Mouth? I know I do -- s'mores, ice cream, cake." Jimmy trailed off.  
"So, if you're not doing it for your dad, then why are you doing it?" Peyton asked Nathan, while Lucas looked at him interested,  
"You guys wouldn't get it." Nathan stated.  
"Why do you care if she plays?" Lucas asked.  
Nathan glared at him.  
"just moments before the stroke of 12:00, and still no Nathan Scott." Mouth announced, "And the natives are getting restless, mouth judging by the crowd that envelops our booth. "  
Junk looked up at them, "you don't have a booth."  
"And it looks like Nathan Scott has arrived, driven by car right onto the court." Mouth added as the crowd went wild chanting "Nathan! Nathan!" "okay, folks, here we go -- 15 by ones. Make it, take it, win by one, and you can feel the intensity in the air."  
Nathan looked at Brooke, "You ready?"  
"To kick your ass? I've always been ready." Brooke said, she looked over at the stands and nodded at Haley who gave her a thumbs up.  
As the game goes on both siblings making great shots and the crowd going wild, Haley and Keith sit on the stands looking partially nervous, partially excited. That is until Nathan elbows Brooke in the face, while shooting.  
"No foul." Brooke said rubbing her nose, "The basket counts, Besides... You won't score again."  
"Oh, the basket counts, and it's 14-12, game point for Nathan. He could win it all right here. Nathan for the win. Holy crap!" Mouth interrupts himself as Brooke makes an unbelievable block, that even has Lucas clap for her. "Did you see that! Someday men will write stories about that block. Children will be named after it. Argentinean women will weep for it. Brooke gets a basket, and she's down by one"  
"You're down by one, man. Don't choke now." Nathan said.  
"Don't call me man." Brooke said.  
"it's all tied up! I think I'm gonna puke." Mouth said.  
Meanwhile the crowd was still cheering for Nathan to shut her down.  
"He's never mentioned you, --not once in all these years." Nathan said taking a low road.  
But Brooke is having none of it and said, "This is for my mom." She shoots and makes the final winning basket.  
Silence fills the court for a moment, but then Haley shrieks jumping up, "You did it"  
"Go Brooke!" Mouth yelled.  
The 'Brooke fans' started cheering, "So, what did you bet?'" Lucas asked walking up to her.  
"I win, Nathan stays on the team," she said.  
"Why?"  
"Cause it's the last thing he wants." She said, "Anyway, its not about him."  
"Lucas!" Nathan called.  
"bye." Brooke said.  
As Lucas walked away, Haley jumped on Brooke's back, "I knew you could do it Tigger!"

"So, a quick time out and the Ravens take to the court, their undefeated record at stake, 18 seconds left on the clock. They need a basket to tie, or a 3-pointer for the win. Jagielski to the inbound finds Lucas Danes out top. We're under 10 seconds now. Danes dumps it down to Nathan Scott, and he's double teamed, but he forces up a 7-footer. It kicks off the heel of the rim. Jake Jagielski, though with an offensive rebound, with under 5 seconds on the clock, Jagielski out to Brooke Scott, she is behind the 3-point line. The Ravens are going to win or lose it right here." The announcer at Brooke's first 'real' game said. "Unbelievable! Lucas Scott with the 3-pointer at the buzzer, and the Tree Hill Ravens are still undefeated! And I tell you what, if you're going to play the Ravens this season, you better take note, there is a new Scott in town!"

Brooke has now changed and is walking over to her mother and Keith.  
"Nice game, B." a random guy said passing.  
"Thanks."  
"You rocked that court honey." Keith said hugging her, "For a kid that was about to quit, that was something to see."  
"But I picked up fouls too early, and I was slow getting back into it." she said nitpicking.  
"You were great." Karen said, hugging her daughter.  
"Thanks guys see you later mom."  
"Not to late." Karen said quickly.  
Brooke nodded and walked off, to catch Mouth.  
"Hey Lips." she said putting her arm around his shoulder.  
"Hey you did awesome tonight!" Mouth said.  
"Yeah you did." Jake said walking up, "Hey I'm Jake."  
"Hi, Jake." Brooke said, "This is Mouth."  
Jake and Mouth nodded to each other.  
"You did good out there tonight." Jake said.  
"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you though." she smiled.  
"Well I gotta go, I just wanted to tell you that."  
"I'm gonna head down to the river court." Brooke said.  
"No one else will be there." Mouth called after her.

Brooke enjoyed the silence, it gave her time to think. She would shot for hours sometimes, but tonight she just felt like relaxing. She had shown everyone that she was good enough to be on that team, hell she deserved to be on that team! She closed her eyes and leaned on the table.  
"Your not dead or anything right?" Lucas asked walking up to her.  
"Lucas, what are you doing here?" she questioned sitting up.  
"I wanted to say congratulations, for the shot, and last week." he said sitting next to her.  
"Thanks." she mumbled shyly.  
"So um… you wanna play?" Lucas asked.  
She looked up at him, "Sure."  
It was a gesture, not a truce. They both knew they had a long way to go before they could call a truce, but for now they just played basketball, in the cover of darkness.

Okay chapter 3 is done finally! I know I skipped episode 2, it was intentional. Don't worry so much people! I know what I'm doing.  
-Em


	4. Anitiation

Sorry about the typos last time guys. My bad. 

Brooke had mixed feelings about being on the team. Sure that had yet to lose a game and that sure felt great, but most of the guys hated her. Jake was her only friend on the team. Lucas was only friendly to her when they were alone, which she would find offensive if she didn't do the same to him."Haley come on! I have a game tonight, lets do something reckless right now!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"like what? Get drunk and laid?" Haley joked, but as Brooke's eyes lit up Haley quickly said, "I was kidding."  
"I know silly, but I'm serious. Not about the getting drunk or even laid part, lets go to…God why is Tree Hill so boring?" Brooke sighed dropping her head on the counter.  
"Hey customers eat there get your hair off of my counter." Karen said.  
"Sorry mom." Brooke said.  
"Haley I need you to stay for a few hours, I'll pay you over time."  
"No problem, Karen." Haley said.  
"Hey! Problem, I wanted to hang out!"  
"Brooke go down to the river court and practice. I'll meet you there before the game." Haley said ushering her out the door.  
"Fine I'm going! But tomorrow, we're go barhopping and having lots of hot sex!"  
"Looking forward to it."

Brooke sat on the picnic table, she was of course hoping Lucas would come to visit her, but it didn't seem like that was gonna happen.  
"Hey, Scott." she heard a voice call.  
She lifted her head and saw Tim Smith, and the rest of the team that hates her minus Nathan walking toward her.  
"What?"  
"We got a little initiation. Kinda a welcome to the team thing." another member said.  
"Go away." Brooke said lying her head back down.  
Tim grabbed her shoulders quickly, She kicked him in the stomach as he fell over in pain another 2 boys grabbed her and shoved a pillow case over her head, tossing her into their van quickly.

When they finally took the pillow case off she was in an unfamiliar place, a huge mud puddle next to her feet.  
"What the hell?" she demanded.  
"We already told you initiation time." Tim said stepping forward.  
Brooke tried to move her hands but the were tied behind her back, Tim stuck his hand in her front pocket, "Getting your jollies?"  
He smirked and pulled out her cell phone, tossing it into the puddle. Brooke groaned, "Damn it."  
Another person pushed her into the puddle, then they turned to leave, "So what that's it?"  
"Well normally Nathan would welcome you to the team, but your not welcome to this team. See you at the game. Or maybe I won't." Tim said, laughing as they drove off.  
Brooke pushed herself up and headed in the direction they had just left realizing she had a long walk to go.

Haley walked into the gym in a panic. She spotted Jake immediately.  
"Jake! Oh thank god! Have you seen Brooke?"  
"Haley right?" he asked.  
"Yeah that's me Haley, Hales, Tutor Girl- whatever you feel more comfortable with. Brooke my best friend, Brooke Scott, you know her she's on the team, she's missing! I can't find her we were supposed to meet and she wasn't there! She's never not there." Haley prattled on.  
Lucas was warming up nearby and walked over, "Brooke's gone?"  
Haley looked at him quickly before nodding.  
Jake turned to Lucas, "You don't think…he wouldn't right? Not his own sister?" Luke's face turned pale, "Come on we've got enough time before the game starts."  
"What where are we going?" Haley asked as the boys ran out of the gym. She had no choice but to follow and get into some strange persons car. 

Brooke shrugged to herself walking down the road, "It could be worse right?" she asked herself, "No! This is pretty much as low as they can go! God, why did I ever agree to join this team. And Nathan, not even coming to my 'initiation'? That jack ass! He's the one who planned the whole damn thing I bet. Wait till I see him, I'll kick his daddy's boy little ass"Brooke was rambling to herself so much that she didn't notice the car till Haley jumped out and yelled, "Tigger!"  
"Hales!" Brooke said hugging her.  
"Thank god your ok." Haley said whipping her eyes.  
"Of course I'm ok, stop crying, hey Jake…Luke." she said blushing slightly knowing how she must look.  
"Are you sure your ok?" Jake asked.  
"I'm 100 fine! I'm Brooke Scott and I'm gonna kick Nathan Scott's ass. So lets roll." She said hopping into the back seat next to Lucas.

"Where the hell is Jagelski, Scott and Danes?" Whitey asked.  
The team shrugged hidings their smirks.  
Whitey sighed, "Nathan you cover for Brooke, Lee, your in for Danes and Angelo your in for Jagelski."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now get out there."

The team was just coming out on the floor when Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Jake burst through the door. Whitey blew his whistle calling a time before the game had even started. But Brooke paid not attention to his calls as she marched right up to Tim and Nathan."Hi little brother. Got a minute?" she asked sweetly.  
"Not really, we're about to start a game, you know one that your supposed to be in, but you three were late." Nathan said smirking.  
"Don't make me smack that stupid grin off your face."  
"I can't believe you!" Haley yelled at Nathan not able to keep it in any longer.  
"What?"  
"You promised me, that you'd leave her alone if I tutored you." Haley said.  
"Whoa! What?" Brooke demanded.  
"We had an agreement. He needed tutoring and well I'm tutor girl.I was protecting you." Haley said quietly, ashamed.  
"I can't believe you'd go behind my back and spend time with my brother!" Brooke said, "And you! What is this just some sick way to get to me? Use my best friend and then dump her or what?" Brooke added to Nathan.  
"Me? What about you? Your spending snuggle time with my best friend!" Nathan yelled.  
"Whoa dude! That's not even-" Lucas started.  
"Enough!" Whitey yelled, "Scott, Danes. and Jagelski, go get suited up now!"  
Brooke glared at Nathan once more and walked away with out a word to Haley.  
Haley took her turn glaring at Nathan before taking her seat on the stands next to Keith, who looked at her confused.  
Peyton mouthed, "what the hell?" at Nathan.

Okay that's chapter…4 I think. Ok anyway review!  
-Em


	5. Lies and cries

Ok so maybe she was being stupid…maybe she should go talk to Haley. Come on Haley was after all just trying to help, in her own Haley way."Hey did you hear Nathan and Peyton are splits Ville?" Tim said to a fellow team member, "I saw him with that Tutor chick at a restaurant last weekend"So maybe she wasn't over reacting and Haley was stabbing her in the back! 

"Haley James!" Brooke yelled walking into the James home, that afternoon, "Hi Mr. And Mrs. James." she added storming up to Haley's room, "James, I'm gonna kill you first you don't call me all weekend, and now you don't help me study for my chem test." Brooke continued to yell walking up to Haley's door, the moment she flung the door open she knew she shouldn't have.  
There sitting at Haley's desk was non other than her brother, Nathan Scott.  
"Brooke, wait let me explain!" Haley called chasing her down the stairs.  
"What's to explain, your friends with my number one enemy!" Brooke called out cheerfully, and slamming her car door.

She went strait to the river court and started to play a game, as she shot some baskets her tears began to fall. It was like she couldn't stop them once they were on their way out they were coming. The tears were for herself, her mother, Haley…the fact that she hadn't talked to Lucas since Nathan accused them of being more than friends. The fact that her father never wanted her, she never really wanted him either, except on father's day, and her birthday, and maybe during those lame father/daughter dances… Before she knew what was happening a pair of arms had wrapped around her.  
"Why are you crying Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked.  
"Everything sucks." she cried into his shoulder, "My best friend is getting to knew, and going on dated with, my worst enemy, my mother is leaving for a few weeks and I know that I told her to go, but I'm gonna miss her, and the topper to this whole thing is I might have feelings for you! My brothers best friend! Isn't that a cliché if I ever heard one!" she exclaimed. She didn't even give him time to respond as she ran from the court forgetting her car completely, he called after her but she didn't listen. She kept running and she didn't even notice the car coming her way, luckily the driver noticed her just in time.  
Brooke gasped as the car came to a halt in front of her, "I'm sorry." she mumbled than looked an the driver.  
"Are you ok?" Peyton Sawyer asked her.  
"I don't know."  
"You need a ride?"  
Brooke nodded, "Thanks."  
"It's ok."  
"I'm sorry about you and my…brother." Brooke offered.  
Peyton shrugged, "It was time."  
Brooke nodded.

As Peyton dropped Brooke off at her house, she turned to her, "Hey do you think that we could ever be…I don't know friends?"  
Brooke smiled at her, "Yeah I think we could do that."  
"Good." 

The next morning Brooke reached for her phone to call Haley, but stopped herself. She was being childish and stupid, but she couldn't help it. Haley had really upset her by keeping this a secret. Sure Brooke would have been a tad upset but nothing compared to how she felt now. She wasn't sure she could face Haley or Lucas, and then there was the fact that she'd left her car at the river court the night before.  
She had the worst feeling about school that dsay sp she walked nto her mothers room, "Mommy…" but then she remembered that Karen was leaving in a few hours and was with Deb at the café showing her around. Brooke held in her tears again and went to get dressed. She picked up her phone and dialed Skillz.  
"Hey B." Skillz said.  
"Hi Skillz, I need a favor."  
So of course Skillz sent Mouth to pick her up.

"Brooke talk to me please." Haley begged in the hallway."About what?" Brooke asked, "How you lied to me? Betrayed me? Should we start with that?"  
"I did not betray you! If anything I did it for you!"  
"You went out on a date with him for me?"  
"It wasn't a date! And besides even if it was I thought you'd be happy for me…" Haley said.  
"I would have been… maybe a little, if you had told me! Haley it was your first date and you didn't even tell me about it!" Brooke said tears streaming again.  
"I wanted to, but I thought you'd be mad."  
"I would have been, I was, but I would have been happier for you that madder at you."  
By this point they were both crying, In the hallway like idiots. Nathan and Lucas were walking by when they noticed this spectacle going on.  
"You're my best friend!" Brooke cried hugging Haley.  
"I love you Tigger!" Haley cried.  
As people gathered in the hall some began to laugh and crack jokes, so Lucas quickly went into a cover up operation.  
"Wow I uh can't wait to go see that play right Nate?" He asked prying them apart Nathan paused, he looked into his sisters eyes and then looked at Haley and finally said, "Yeah, I guess."  
Brooke noticed Haley's smile grow. She would just have to suck it up and be happy for her best friend. No matter how hard it was. She also noticed that Luke's arm was around her shoulder as the boys led them away from the crowd. As Nathan was about to leave, Haley made some excuse to go too, and Luke's arm still hadn't left her shoulders.  
"So I'm gonna be late for…" she never got to finish as Lucas had just kissed her.  
"I like clichés." he said breaking the kiss and walking away.

Please Review guys!  
-Em


	6. A bad memory

A few weeks had passed. Much to Brooke's dismay Haley and Nathan had gotten closer, but so had she and Lucas. It wasn't really a public thing, they just kinda met up places and made out on various occasions. She had to Haley about it of course. She hadn't mentioned it to Peyton yet but they were just becoming friends so she wasn't sure about loyalties yet.  
"Tigger." Haley complained.  
"Don't start with me Tutor Girl." Brooke said rubbing her head as they walked down the busy Tree Hill High hallway, "I said I'd try. I didn't say we'd become brother and sister."  
"You are brother and sister!"  
"That's not the point."  
"Oh really then enlighten me? Whats the point?" Haley asked stopping at their lockers, "The two of you wont be friends but you'll date each others best friends?"  
"Lucas and I are not dating." Brooke whispered.  
Haley rolled her eyes.  
"Come to the weight room with me? I left my gym bag in there." Brooke said.  
Upon entering Brooke realized it probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as both Nathan and Lucas were in the corner of the room joking and laughing with Tim, and 2 other guys. Haley walked over to Nathan and he slipped his arm around her waist. Brooke grabbed her bag and was planning on leaving, when she heard Nathan call, "Hey big sister."  
"What's up Nathan?" she sighed walking over.  
"Big game Friday, Lucas, Tim, and I are gonna be practicing at a private gym. My dad's paying for it."  
"Ok…" Brooke said confused.  
"Do you want to come?"  
Brooke's eyes widened, as did Haley's smile, "Don't you think Dan with mind that his little 'mistake' is playing in a gym he paid for?"  
Nathan shrugged, "That's half the fun."  
Brooke grinned at the thought of pissing off Dan, "Fine I'm in, but no driving me to the woods and stranding me without my cellphone this time. I'm bringing Hales."  
"Fine by me."  
Brooke glanced around the room and her eyes landed on a guy that looked strangley familiar. The two other boys and Tim said their goodbyes as the bell rang. But the familiar kid stayed and went over to the weights. Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan all had free periods so they stayed in the weight room chatting.  
"Hales? Doesn't that guy look familiar?"  
Haley looked up, and shook her head, "I don't think so."  
"Man I know that I know him from somewhere."  
The kid began to lift weights and as he did he began to groan to himself, "Yeah! Oh yeah! Come on! Go! I'm going Harder!" Brooke covered her eyes with her hands and mumbled, "Oh yeah..."  
Haley was the first to catch on and started giggling.  
"Oh man!" The boy groaned one final time the set the weights down and said, "Whoo I'm done."  
By this time Lucas and Nathan were laughing, Haley was patting Brooke's shoulder while suppressing her giggles.  
"Oh shut up." Brooke glanced at her watch, "Damn, I gotta go. I'll be murdered if I'm late for work again."  
"Keith isn't going to murder you." Haley said.  
"Fine, then he'll ground me and what fun would that be?" Brooke said playfully.  
"I better get to the café, anyway. Give me a ride?"  
Brooke nodded a goodbye to the boys, Haley kissed Nathan and they left. 

After she finished at Keith's shop for the afternoon, she headed to the river court where she knew Lucas would be waiting for her. It was their thing."Hi Broody."  
"Hey Cheery." he said kissing her.  
"Hey does Nathan know about us? Cause Haley does."  
Lucas nodded, "Yeah, I told him. He's my best friend ya know? I couldn't keep a secret like this from him."  
"I understand. That's why I told Haley. Hey is that why he invited me to this team 'hang/practice' thing. Cause we're doing this thing and he and Haley are dating?" She asked him, "Does he like wanna become best friends now too?"  
Lucas laughed, "I don't think so."  
"Thank god. I don't think I could handle Nathan wanting to become friends on top of everything else. He is my best friends boyfriend that I just don't care for. That happens right? That's normal."  
"Brooke none of this is normal." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Please review.  
-Em


	7. Chat Room

Brooke signed onto her computer that night at 10:30. 

TutorGrll-Hey B, what's going on?  
Tiggr-nothing Hales, what about you?

TutorGrll has invited you to a private chat.

Tiggr has entered the room.  
BoyScout23 has entered the room.  
Broodyguy03 has entered the room  
TheTim has entered the room  
MusicJunkie has entered the room

TurorGrll- I'm sorry I had to resort to this but you were all either talking to me or each other at the same time.  
Tiggr- Ok who the hells here? Brooke  
TutorGrll-Haley  
Tiggr-I knew that.  
BoyScout23- Nathan  
BroodyGuy03- Luke  
Tiggr- could have guessed.  
TheTim- Tim  
BoyScout23- that was obvious.  
MusicJunkie- Peyton  
Tiggr- So…BroodyGuy03 has whispered to Tiggr- hi  
Tiggr has whispered to BroodyGuy03- hi just change your screen name?  
BroodyGuy03 has whispered to Tiggr- last night.

MusicJunkie- I'm so bored…what are all of you guys doing?  
TutorGrll- my sisters have locked me in my room, cause my parents are out.  
Tiggr- Vivian?  
TutorGrll- and Quinn. The dumb asses are here.  
BoyScout23- "Dumb Asses?"  
Tiggr- Viv and Quinn's boy toys.  
TheTim- Are your sisters hot?  
TutorGrll- Eww! Tim!  
TheTim- What?  
BroodyGuy03- Tim be quiet.  
TutorGrll- Thank you.  
TheTim- I'm just saying I could be a good boyfriend for her sisters.  
TheTim- If they're hott!  
MusicJunkie- Why was he invited to this chat?

Tiggr- My guess is because he was talking to Nathan, and Haley is a nice person.  
TheTim- Hey I do know your talking about me!  
Tiggr- Who us? We're not talking about you! We're talking about…Lucas.  
BroodyGuy03- Hey!  
Tiggr- Just teasing Broody!  
BroodyGuy03- You better be Cheery.  
BoyScout23- Okay Ew! Enough of my best friend and my sister flirting in front of me.  
Tiggr- Please little bro like you don't flirt with Hales in front of me. And for your information we weren't flirting!  
BoyScout23- Well that deserves a big fat LOL! And even a ROTFL!  
TutorGrll- Nathan!  
MusicJunkie- So…changing the subject…  
Tiggr- yes! You're a god send P. Sawyer. H. James are we still on for tomorrow afternoon?  
TutorGrll- yea. You can come too Peyton.  
MusicJunkie- Where?  
Tiggr- We're going to a goodwill type store. Haley loves the shoes they sell there, and I like the purses.  
MusicJunkie- sure I'm in.  
BoyScout23- Should I be worried that my new girlfriend is becoming friends with my old girlfriend?  
Tiggr- Be Afraid! Be Very Afraid!  
BroodyGuy03- Brooke.  
TheTim- So is this just a girl thing? Or can anyone crash?  
Tiggr- It's just a girl thing!  
Tiggr-Oh hold up Jake just logged on.

JJ02 has entered the room

Tiggr- hi Jake!  
JJ02- hi…  
TutorGrll- Hi Jake its Haley.  
JJ02- hi Haley  
Tiggr-Lucas, Peyton, Nathan and Tim are on too.  
JJ02- hi everyone  
Tiggr- Oh yeah that's right you and Peyton have never met before… Peyton this is Jake, Jake this is Peyton (musicjunkie)  
JJ02-Hi Peyton,  
MusicJunkie- hi.  
BoyScout23- Whats up Jagelski? You and my sister friends?  
JJ02- yeah we are, someone had to be, I just took pity on her.  
Tiggr- ha ha very funny  
TheTim- You missed the icy half sister flirt with the forbidden best friend of the estranged brother  
BoyScout23- Tim! Just say Luke and Brooke were flirting!  
Tiggr- We were NOT!  
TutorGrll- Can we just drop it?  
Tiggr- Hales I'm emailing mom, want me to say hi?  
TutorGrll- yea! And that I miss her!  
Tiggr- Will do.  
BoyScout23- So where is your mom? I mean I know she left the country for a few weeks which is why my mom is helping out at the café, but where is she.  
Tiggr- Italy. She went for a cooking class.  
BroodyGuy03- Doesn't she know how to cook? I mean she does own a café?  
TutorGrll- Boys…She's going to IMPROVE her skills.  
BroodyGuy03- oh  
BoyScout23- We knew that…  
TheTim- hey guys check out this website… www. nude chick .com  
Tiggr- no!  
TheTim- Come on! any takers? Lucas?  
Tiggr-LUCAS DANES! If you go on that site and I find out your dead!  
BroodyGuy03- I wasn't gonna!  
Tiggr- Just covering my bases.  
BoyScout23- So Jagelski, Luke, Tim, Brooke and I are going to practice for the big game in a private gym, do you wanna come with?  
BoyScout23- Jagelski?  
Tiggr- Jake?  
Tiggr- Peyton?  
Tiggr- GASP they're private messaging each other and ignoring us! 

BroodyGuy03 whispered to Tiggr- Not a bad idea…  
Tiggr whispered to BroodyGuy03- I'm not going pull a Jeyton, on Haley.

Tiggr- Hold on I'm calling Peyton on her cell phone.MusicJunkie- um hi guys  
Tiggr- Hi yourself missy!  
Tutorgrll- yea ditching us Peyton?  
BroodyGuy03- We deserve better than that Peyt.  
BoyScout23- for once I agree with my older sister.  
JJ02- hi everyone  
Tiggr- oh hey Jake whats up?  
MusicJunkie- Hey!  
Tiggr- something you wanna say P. Sawyer?  
TutorGrll- lol  
TheTim- hahahahahaha  
BoyScout23- …  
BroodyGuy03- …  
Tiggr- …  
TutorGrll- …  
MusicJunkie- ...  
JJ02- …  
TheTim- What? Haley got to laugh! 

At 12 o'clock that night Brooke had said goodbye to the boys. Peyton, Haley and Jake had signed off an hour ago.  
As she was about to log off, she highlighted Nathan and Tim's Screen names,  
Her computer asked, "Do you want to add this name(s) to your buddy list?"  
She paused then clicked yes.

Please Review.  
-Em


	8. More Crying and some bonding

It was Thursday afternoon and Brooke had been waiting for Lucas to show up at the river court, for their usual "Thursday afternoon make out session", as Haley referred to it. After waiting an hour for him she decided maybe he was caught up somewhere. She called his cell phone.  
"Hey you've reached Lucas's cell phone I'm not here right now-" She hung up without leaving a message.  
"Great, just great." she muttered to herself.  
After failing to reach Lucas she decided to go to the café. Maybe they got their wires crossed and he was waiting for her there.  
Getting out of her car she gasped. There! Right in front of her mothers café, was Lucas and Peyton! They were hugging! Lucas brushed some hair from Peyton's face and she smiled. They hugged once more and then she left. Lucas turned and walked the other way still smiling. Brooke felt her heart break in two. 

The next morning when Haley came to get a ride to school she found Brooke curled up in her bed with a carton of cookie dough ice cream and watching morning soaps.  
"Tigger?"  
"Oh hey Hales."  
"Brooke, you look terrible, what happened?"  
Brooke started crying as she told Haley all about Lucas being late and him hugging Peyton.  
"Oh Brooke, I'm so sorry, but aren't you two 'not dating' anyway? I mean you said that you want it to be non exclusive. You want to _make out_ but not _go out_." Haley asked, which only made Brooke cry harder.  
"But that's not what I meant!" she wailed, "I just didn't want to ruin our friendship, I didn't expect him to start dating my brother's ex, who happens to be my friend!"  
"Brooke I love you, you know that right?" Brooke nodded. "Well don't hate me for saying this but are you sure that there isn't another reason you don't want to commit to Lucas? Like maybe because of Johnny?"  
Brooke stared at Haley, "No, he has nothing to do with this."  
"All right if you sure." Haley said not convinced, "Go get ready for school."  
Brooke sighed and headed for her closet, she put on her sexiest outfit, if she wasn't going to be with Lucas anymore she vowed to make him eat his heart out every time he saw her anyway.

"Hey Little brother." Brooke greeted Nathan almost cheerily, while she ignored Lucas.  
"Hi, Brooke." Nathan said confused, but he dropped to kiss Haley.  
"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas said attempting to talk to her.  
"Haley stop kissing my brother for like two seconds. I gotta get to class, so meet me after school so we can go to the gym together." Brooke said ignoring him, she walked away after Haley nodded.  
"What was that about?" Lucas asked Haley.  
Haley winced and didn't respond.  
"Haley?" Nathan questioned.  
"Do not gang up on me." she said, "Brooke's my best friend I'm not gonna tell her secrets."  
"But Haley you gotta help me out here!" Luke whined.  
Haley spotted Jake walking past, "Jagelski!" she called, "Wait up we have history together."  
She quickly left Nathan and Luke.

"So you ditched them?" Brooke asked, giggly over lunch.Their table consisted of Brooke, Jake, and Haley.  
Haley nodded, "Yep, Nathan was trying to get me to spill and I was so not gonna! You're my best friend just cause he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I'm gonna tell your secrets."  
"I'm confused why are we not talking to the three of them? Four if you count Tim." Jake questioned.  
"Cause Lucas cheated on me!" she exclaimed in a whisper.  
"I thought you weren't really dating anyway." Jake said.  
Haley whacked his head.  
"Ouch sorry." he rubbed his head, "I'm just saying-" Haley raised her hand like she was gonna hit him again, "Never mind. So who'd he cheat on you with?"  
Before Brooke could stop her, Haley said, "Peyton."  
"What?" Jake asked losing his appetite.  
"I'm sorry Jake." Brooke said, taking her turn in smacking as she hit Haley.  
"What?"  
"Jake likes Peyton." Brooke said with sympathy.  
"I do not." he said defensively.  
"Of course you don't." Brooke said patronizing him.  
"Fine maybe I do but…I thought maybe she was nice, maybe she could've babysat Jenny or something. You know I'd like her to meet my daughter-" Jake stopped himself realizing what he just let slip.  
Brooke shrieked, "Oh my god!"  
"You have a daukfmkjgler?" The last word got garbled as Jake put his hand over Haley's mouth.  
"Yes."  
"What's her name?" Brooke asked excitedly.  
"Jenny."  
"Can we meet her?" Haley asked.  
Jake looked at his friends and nodded chuckling to himself.

"What do you think their doing over there?" Nathan asked, watching Haley smack Jagelski.  
"Who cares?" Time asked.  
"I do." Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton said in unison.

Please review.  
-Em


	9. Truth Time

"Oh my gosh Jake!" Brooke said gushing over Jenny, "This is like the cutest baby ever! I mean except for me." she joked.  
Haley giggled, "So are we ready?"  
"Yeah lets go face the three of them. The two cheaters and my brother. Oh and Tim." Brooke said.  
The three bid a goodbye to Jake's parents and Jenny, and then stuffed themselves into Brooke's small car."When are they gonna get here?" Lucas whined."I don't know man, Haley is always pretty punctual." Nathan said.  
Lucas, Nathan, Tim, and Peyton were waiting outside of the gym Dan had rented. The guys had convinced Peyton to come with cause she had no other plans, plus she remembered Jake was gonna be there so any excuse to be near him, was good for her.  
"Brooke and Haley did seem pretty mad at lunch are they even gonna show up?" Peyton asked.  
"She'll be here." Lucas said.  
Peyton held up her hands in mock surrender, "I'm just saying."  
"Hey how come we can't go inside?" Tim whined.  
"Cause my dad is in there and he'll want us to start. He still doesn't know Haley and Jake are coming let alone Brooke." Nathan said, with a small smile that everyone knew was for the joy it gave him to make Dan crazy.  
Just as the words exited his mouth Brooke's car came into view. As they exited their car Haley, Brooke, and Jake were joking and laughing.  
"Shut up!" Haley shrieked as Brooke explained why she had been calling Haley Tutor Girl since before Haley even became a tutor.  
"So then I told her she could tutor him," Brooke arches her eye brows so Jake knows she said tutor but meant something else, "And Haley goes ok I guess."  
"We were 9!" Haley said defending herself.  
Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan couldn't hear them but they knew it must've been something funny, because Jake burst out laughing and Haley started chasing Broke. She stopped by Jake quickly to say, "I call her Tigger because she used to leave out the 'e' in her name! When she was also 9."  
"Hey!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"Ha!" Haley exclaimed back.  
"Not cool, Haley! Not cool!" Brooke faked being mad, but Haley saw right through it.  
"Uh- huh." she said.  
As they were in earshot of the others Jake said suddenly, "I don't know who to laugh at more."  
Both girls took turns swatting him.  
"Hey." Haley was the first to speak.  
"Hi." Peyton responded with a smile. Brooke glared at her, "Okay." Peyton added to herself.  
"Ok obviously no ones to happy with one another so lets just do this." Jake interjected.  
"Fine by me." Brooke said not daring a glance at Lucas.  
"Whatever." Nathan said.  
The 7 kids walked into the gym, silently.  
"Nathan finally what took you so long? I was just about too…" Dan trailed off at the sight of Brooke, Haley, and Jake standing behind Nathan. "What are they doing her?"  
"I invited them, Jake and Brooke are on the team too." Nathan said.  
"What's the matter daddy not happy to see me?" Brooke pretended to pout.  
Haley scolded Brooke with her eyes as she went to sit on the bleachers.  
"Very funny, I'm not your father."  
"Do I need to get a DNA test done? I mean your not much of a father but you are the only one I've got." Brooke said, grabbing the basketball from Dan's hand.  
"just what is it you want?" Dan asked.  
"Hmm, let me think. I want a pony, and a new iPod nano, cause those look wicked hot, and a Brooke Scott day on the calendar." Brooke answered shooting some free throws.  
"Brooke Scott huh?" Dan asked smirking. "You shouldn't even have the name, you can't live up to it."  
Brooke dropped the ball, as Nathan said, "Dad! That's way too far."  
For the first time in his life, Lucas finally understood what Nathan meant about his father. Even he wanted to punch Dan.  
Brooke took a deep breath then turned to face Dan, "Oh I don't do I? Let's see as far as I know all you need to have your fathers last name is his sperm mixing with your mothers egg, now I think we already established that you're my biological father, so that's one."  
"Yes, well maybe, you never know with your mother." Dan said.  
Brooke dove for him before anyone saw it coming, that is except Lucas. He grabbed her around the waist before she reached Dan.  
"Let me go!" She screamed trying to reach for Dan who merely smirked.  
Haley had leaped from the bleachers to her friends side.  
Now Nathan and Brooke had their differences but there were two things they had in common besides being related. One was there mutual hate for Dan, the other was that they didn't insult one another's mothers. Nathan had met Karen once on his mothers insistence, and even he had to admit she wasn't a bad person, in fact she even gave him free coffee. So in Nathan's book Karen Roe was a nice person, an adult to be treated with respect, which probably explains what happened next.  
Haley saw his hand ball itself into a fist, as Nathan walked closer to Dan but she quickly grabbed them both., "Don't do it." she whispered, even with Brooke's shrieks and Luke's grunts, to keep still, not that she would listen anyway.  
Nathan nodded but walked up to his father anyway, "Get outta here dad."  
"What? Did you forget whose money is paying for this."  
"When the bill comes at the end of this month give it to me." Nathan stated then turned his back on his father.  
Dan had no choice but to walk out.  
Lucas finally let go of Brooke who ran immediately to the locker room.  
"We'll go check on her." Haley said, as she quickly grabbed Jake's arm. 

Brooke was sitting on the floor of this private gym's private locker room, crying into it's private towels."Tigger?" Haley said.  
"Go away." she cried.  
"Brooke come on." Jake pushed.  
"Come on what? I just made a fool of myself in front of the one person I promised I'd never." she said drying her eyes.  
"You did not make a fool out of yourself." Haley said.  
"I screamed 'let me at him' and when Lucas wouldn't let me go I bit his arm. He's pretty strong, he didn't even flinch or let out a whine." she said more to herself than Haley and Jake.  
"Ok but maybe the biting was more about yours and Luke's problems not really yours and Dan's." Haley said.  
"It doesn't matter, I just, I wanna go somewhere where I belong." she said, "I mean look around. Look at this place! This is a freaking concert hall not a gym."  
"I know what you mean." Jake said.  
"Well then let's go." Haley said.  
"What?" they both looked at her.  
"Let's go. To the river court." she said.  
"Fine but Jake has to bring Jenny." Brooke said looking at Jake.  
"I can't what if someone sees her?"  
"Jake, take it from someone who knows, you shouldn't act ashamed of your kid." Brooke said.  
"Is she gonna see it that way?" Haley asked.

Brooke, Haley, and Jake emerged from the locker room.  
"Are you ok?" Lucas asked immediately noticing Brooke's red and puffy eyes.  
"I'm good. Sorry I bit you." she said with less hostility than earlier.  
"It's not big deal." he grinned.  
"Listen um, we're gonna go. Thanks a lot guys but…well it's for the best. Nathan just tell your dad that I left so he won't make you pay for this gym. If he still tries to then just send the bill to me." Brooke said, while thinking' Not that I have the money to pay for it'  
"No, it's cool. He was outta line. Besides I was just planning to tell my mom what he said she'll make him eat the bill." Nathan said.  
"Well thank you. We don't always get along but your dating my best friend and that says something, if Haley will go out with you." Brooke joked.  
Nathan did something that surprised her, he laughed. I mean sure she knew her joke was funny but she and Nathan never joked around together. Maybe their mutual hate for Dan was starting a…friendship? No, maybe a truce, like she and Lucas had, had.  
Broke half glanced at Lucas and noticed that Peyton was standing next to him. She grew instantly angry.  
"Well this was fun, but like I said, I don't belong here." Brooke admitted.  
"Yea, you do." Brooke turned surprised not only by the comment, but also by the person giving it.  
"What?"  
"Your part of this team so you belong here." Tim stated like it was nothing.  
She glanced around to make sure this wasn't just shocking her, and to her relief it wasn't, the other 5 wore identical faces staring at Tim, who was merely shooting free throws.

"Well even so, I feel more comfortable, somewhere where, I won't be afraid to break something." Brooke said and started walking towards the door."You know I've always had this weird phobia that the hoop might shatter if I hit it the wrong way. Maybe she's on to something." Lucas said shooting Nathan a grin.  
"Yeah who needs this place anyway?" Peyton said, following Lucas.  
Nathan grabbed the ball and followed suit.  
"Hey where are we going?" Tim asked.

Brooke, Haley and Jake hadn't noticed the others leaving after them. Brooke was too busty cranking up the stereo and cranking what Jake referred to as 'girl tunes.  
They stopped off quickly at Jake's so he could grab Jenny, and they headed to the river court. Imagine their surprises when they showed up and Nathan, Lucas and Tim were already playing. She also noticed the way that Peyton was clapping when Lucas dunked the ball.  
"What the hell are you doing here"  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
"So you don't show up Thursday but you'll show up here now, with your new girlfriend?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You cheated on me."  
"With who?"  
"Peyton." she stated.  
This angered Lucas, "Well how could I have cheated on you Brooke? I mean we weren't really dating right?"  
Brooke took a deep breath and said, "Right. I just didn't expect you to be like him."  
"Like who?"  
"Never mind."  
"No I asked you a question." Lucas said.  
"And I ignored it and moved on keep up!" Brooke yelled close to tears.  
"Brooke just tell him." Haley said.  
"God Haley I can't ok? It's too damn hard to talk about it! To talk about him!" Tears were streaming down Brooke's face.  
"Talk about who?" Lucas pressed on.  
"Look just everybody leave me alone, okay? This has been the worst day of my entire life and I'm not adding to it." Brooke got into her car and drove away. She ignored the incessant calls to her cell phone. It wasn't until she got to a red light that she realized why the calls hadn't stopped. There in the back seat of her car was little Jenny Jagelski. "Jenny. Hi sweetie Auntie Brooke is gonna bring you to your daddy in a few minutes." Brooke said softly as to not induce crying from the baby. She pulled over and answered the phone to a frantic Jake, "Sorry, I just realized she was in my car. I'll bring her right back."

"Here you go Jenny, here's daddy." Brooke said handing Jenny over to Jake but ignoring everyone else gathered around.  
"Daddy?" everyone but Haley asked.  
"Guys meet Jenny Jagelski my daughter." Jake introduced.  
As everyone was fussing over Jenny especially Tim, Lucas grabbed Brooke by the elbow and lead her away.  
"Talk to me." he pleaded.  
"About what?"  
"Tell me what's wrong, Brooke let me in!" Lucas said exasperated.  
"Fine you want to be let into my life? My father hates me, my brother and I just barely get along! To years ago I lost my virginity to a guy that ended up cheating on me!" she screamed, then erupted into tears. Lucas wrapped his arms around her. "I'm a freaking train wreck Lucas!"  
"Yeah well you're my freaking train wreck. I didn't cheat on you with Peyton, we were just talking. I lost track of time and by the time I got here you were gone." Lucas looked into her eyes, "I think I'm falling for you Brooke Scott."  
"I think I'm falling for you too, and that scares me." she admitted.  
"Don't be so scared, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Pretty Girl." He leaned in and kissed her.

Please review. Anyone get the Tigger reference? If you didn't Tigger always spells his name, T-I-double g- r or Tiggr. Note how he leaves out the 'e'. lol.

-Em


	10. The Sparkle Classic

"Okay now I expect each and every one of you to be on your best behavior," Whitey said to the crowd of kids that were in front of him, "Not only for me but for your chaperones, Mr. Sawyer, and Mrs. Apple."  
Brooke was basically tuning him out, she had got the same speech from Keith earlier. Her mom would be home the same day she got back from the Classic so she was gonna go win, and get home to see her mom. And sure Peyton was riding up with dad, and Lucas was riding up with Nathan and Tim who were carrying all the cheerleader crap since Mr. Sawyer couldn't fit it all in his car, but she still had her Haley, her bff, her Tutor Girl.  
"Brooke? Do you mind if I ride up with Nathan?" Haley asked her.  
"What?" Brooke asked, then she sadly shrugged her shoulders, "Um I mean sure go ahead."  
"Thanks Brooke." Haley said hugging her best friend.  
"All right now those of you driving, follow the bus, don't take any detours!" Whitey said, "The rest of you on the bus."  
Brooke walked sadly onto the bus, that is she was sad till, "Jake!" She rushed and hugged Jake, "Thank god you're here! I thought I was gonna be alone. Are your parents watching Jenny after all"  
"Yeah, and your crushing my ribs." Jake said, Brooke quickly let go, "Thanks wheres Haley?" "She's riding up with Nate, Tim and Luke." 

Meanwhile in Nathan's car.  
"So when I was hugging her I slipped in a walkie talkie like the old days when our parents would take us on trips to the mall in separate cars, we'd bring the walkies to spite them." Haley explained to Lucas while fishing for her walkie.  
"Her plan I'm sure." Lucas laughed from the back seat.  
Haley switched it on and immediately they heard Brooke's voice, "The button must be pressed up against something."

"It's not like I can say no don't spend time with your boyfriend," Brooke told Jake, "Plus do you know that Lucas and I haven't kissed in like a week?" Jake grimaced, "Oh grow up I said kissed! Not fornicate! It's not like we do that either!"  
"Geez!" Jake said covering his ears.  
Brooke wrenched them off, "I'm just saying my best friend doesn't want to spend time with me, my boyfriend doesn't wanna kiss me! What's wrong with me?"  
"You mean other than saying fornicate on a school bus?" Jake asked in a low voice.  
She smacked him jostling her bag in the process.

Haley stared down at the walkie talkie. She took a deep breath.  
"Dude you haven't tapped that yet?" Tim asked Lucas."Shut up Tim." Nathan said, noticing that both his best friend and girlfriend were upset.  
"We didn't here a damn thing." Haley said suddenly.  
"What?" Lucas asked.  
"We didn't hear anything." she repeated, "We didn't turn ours on. We were gonna but my batteries were dead."  
"Okay." Lucas said.  
"Tim not a word." Haley said so sternly that it scared him so he just nodded. 

Brooke was able to sleep for about 2 hours before Jake nudged her and said they were here. They grabbed their bags and followed everyone off the bus.  
Nathan, and the rest pulled up right behind the bus, and Haley leaped out, "Tigger!"  
"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke said as Haley hugged her so tightly she knew what Jake had meant when she hugged him earlier, when she let go Brooke looked to Lucas and asked, "What's gotten into-" but she didn't get to finish because he swept her into a kiss, she felt herself going weak in the knees, from the power of that kiss.  
"Are they both on drugs?" she asked Tim, who quickly averted his gaze and rushed inside.  
"I just missed you that's all." Lucas said wrapping his arms around her.  
"Scott! Danes! Girl who I don't know what your name is!" Whitey yelled.  
"James sir."  
"Get in here."  
The three walked inside reuniting with Peyton, Nathan, Tim, and Jake.  
"You are all assigned to rooms by last names, al arrangements are final." Whitey announced.  
Brooke found her name and her room number, Lucas offered to carry her bags, Brooke and Nathan groaned simultaneously as they realized they were entering the same room.  
"Coach shouldn't there be like a rule about this?" Nathan asked.  
"There is, but it doesn't count for siblings." Whitey said chuckling to himself.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Brooke demanded, staring at Lucas and Haley. "You haven't kissed me in a week and now your groping me in the middle of the lobby and you've barely said two words to Nathan since we've got here""Brooke that's not true!" Haley said.  
Brooke gave her a look.  
"Ok fine we heard what you said to Jake and now were trying to make up for it?" Lucas said.  
Brooke looked at Jake, "What'd I say to you?" he shrugged, "And how'd you guys hear it?"  
"I slipped a walkie talkie into your backpack and I guess the button got jammed cause you were practically crying to Jake about us not spending time with you."  
Brooke started giggling, then her giggles became hysterical laughter, she had to balance herself on Lucas so she wouldn't fall over, from her fit of laughter, "Do you guys know how early that was? It was 5 in the morning! I was ranting, Jake was there and you guys weren't so I was cranky and I was ranting!"  
"What?"  
Brooke nodded still laughing. Haley shoved her, "I thought you were really upset."  
"Me too!" Luke said.  
"I would have told you if I was upset with you guys! Geez!" she leaned up and kissed Lucas, then threw her arms around Haley, "You guys seriously need to learn to chill out."  
"What's going on over there?" Haley asked.  
The five walked closer to see Peyton and the rest of the cheer squad in a heated argument with another squad.  
"Just because our captain and another girl has chicken pocks doesn't mean we can't compete!" Peyton said.  
"Unless you can find two other girls then yeah you will."  
"Why we can work the routine without them!" Peyton yelled.  
"It's like the rules or something." The girl who Brooke decided she hated piped up.  
"Well where the hell are we supposed to get two girls?" Peyton demanded, "With history in cheerleading?"  
Brooke detangled herself from Lucas and grabbed Haley's wrist, "Right here."  
"What?" Peyton asked.  
"What!" Haley demanded.  
"Haley and I will sub."  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"Brooke Scott, point guard for the Tree Hill Ravens, and now choreographer for the Tree Hill Ravens cheer squad, oh yeah and your worst nightmare." To illustrate her point Brooke backed up did a double flip and landed in a diagonal.  
"Whoa Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, as the rude girl and her posse walked away.  
"Dance camp, Haley and I spent two summers there."  
"Yeah and I sucked." Haley added.  
"You did not." Brooke said.  
"That was kinda hot." Lucas said to her.

Please review! Will Haley and Brooke have enough time to get the routine down? What about the game? I won't be able to update till mid to late February because I'm getting a new computer cuz the one I have sucks.  
-Em


	11. Jazz Fingers!

"Yeah well, she better be good," Haley said, "She's the one who made me go, and I SUCK!"  
"You do not, now you and Peyton room together correct?" Brooke asked now completely ignoring Lucas, Nathan, and Jake who were standing right behind them."Yeah." Peyton said."Good," she turned to Lucas for the first time in 15 minutes acknowledging him, "The games not till a half hour after the cheer competition right"  
"Yeah." he said.She turned to face the squad when she had an idea, "Lips!" she said spotting Mouth, "I need you to do me the biggest favor in the whole world, and if you chose to do me this favor I will be eternally grateful, you too Skillz…wait Skillz? What are you doing here"  
"We all came up to see you"  
"We?" she turned to Haley who shrugged, "It was supposed to be a surprise." Junk and Fergie followed sheepishly.  
"My boys!" Brooke said hugging them, "I'm so glad you're here!"  
"Cause you need us o do you a favor." Skillz said.  
"Yes! Ok spy on the cheerleaders."  
"What?" Junk asked.  
"Haley and I are filling in for two sick cheerleaders and I need to know what I'm up against. I have a couple of hours to work a routine for 10 girls."  
"You, I understand but I remember Ms. Twinkle Toes over here." Fergie said pointing to Haley.  
Haley glared at him and stomped on his foot, "How you like my twinkle toes now?"  
"Haley will be great, as soon as she remembers her training." Brooke said, "Now go, help please!"  
"Fine." Mouth said.  
"Good, Tutor Girl, P. Sawyer, go upstairs and bring your computers down."  
"Why?" Peyton asked.  
"Are you asking questions when you should be going?" Brooke asked.  
"Going." Peyton answered leaving with Haley.  
Brooke turned to face the squad, "Ok now go change into something more comfortable, I'm gonna go work the employees to open up the activities hall."  
"Whoa your gonna what?" Lucas asked grabbing her arm.  
"I'm gonna go sweet talk the under appreciated employee of my choice. Lucas curfew is in 2 hours!" Brooke whined at her boyfriend, "I have to help them."  
'Why?" Nathan asked.  
"Well Little Brother, maybe you haven't noticed but these girls have supported us through thick and thin for months, years for you guys and now they need help so I'm gonna step up, and you know how you guys can help?" she grabbed Tim by the ear as he was walking by and dragged him down, "Stay away from my squad. Nathan that includes Haley, Jake I think you know who I'm talking about, Lucas no making out till we win both trophies, and Dim, don't touch any of them ever!"15 minutes and a promise of a coffee date with Brooke later they were in. Brooke of course neglected to tell Gary, that her friends and boyfriend and brother would be joining them.  
"Okay come on Hales, it's feet together then apart then jump!"  
"Arrggg! See this is why I quit!"  
"No Hales, this is why you tried to quit. If you remember I made you come back the next day." Brooke said. "Now come on P. Sawyer lets see how far Haley and Bevin can throw your skinny ass in the air."  
"She gets too much joy out of this." Haley muttered to Peyton.By 12 Brooke knew what she wanted to do. By 12:30 the Warriors had decided to stop in.  
"Wow that's really great girls." Claire said faking praise.  
"Do you need something?" Brooke asked advancing towards Claire.  
Some people said it was lucky that the boys had decided to spy on the girls, not Brooke of course. But Claire should've seeing as Lucas was the only thing stopping Brooke from killing her.  
"Hey sweetheart." Lucas said holding Brooke around the waist.  
"Hi hon. Why don't you ya know, let me go?"  
"yea, no. Cause I feel like I don't spend enough time holding you."  
"How sweet, little team mate action going on. Oh wait now I know you. Your Brooke Scott, not only point guard for the Tree Hill Ravens but the bastard child of like the most important guy in that town"  
"It's not like he's the mayor." Nathan piped up. Sure he didn't like Brooke, but he sure as hell liked Dan a lot less.  
"Whatever." Claire turned to leave, "Remember girls jazz fingers!"  
As Claire and the other warriors left Haley muttered, "I'll give her a jazz finger."  
Nathan, Lucas, Jake and Peyton sared at her in surprise.  
"Yeah, yeah, Helly's got a dark side, now they are only trying to sike us out cause there routine obviously sucks."  
"Don't call me Helly." Haley mutter at the same time that Mouth said. "Actually it doesn't. We've seen it." he said as he Skillz, Junk and Fergie entered."Like how good?" Peyton asked.  
"Really good." Junk said.  
"Boys I need like diagrams." Brooke said annoyed.  
"Okay well first they do this." Mouth said clapping his hands together and working his way to a cartwheel while Junk added, "Yeah and then they;" he did a back flip. They all started mimicking the Warriors stunts until the last move which ended with Skillz balancing on Junk and Fergie's shoulders, while Mouth landed in a split.  
Brooke put a hand over her face in despair, "Hey, hey come on." Lucas said attempting to comfort her .Meanwhile Haley high fived the guys, "Didn't know you were so flexible."  
"Okay, "Brooke said getting a hold of herself, "My boys I eed you more than ever right now. More then the time I needed you to help me get Haley home when she smacked her head on the bench at the court cause she sucks at catching" "I do not! It was a wet leaf." Haley said defending herself."Oh please don't start this debate again." Mouth groaned."You need us, you got us, B." Skillz said. 

By two they had the moves and Peyton had finished the mix. The basketball team had been a good audience, Tim leaping up every time one of them landed in a split, to make some rude comment.  
Brookes signaled to Lucas to start the music, "We get this right I'll spring for escorts guys." off Luke's look she added, "For the single girls," Off Jake's look, "Except Peyton."  
'Why not me?" Peyton asked playfully.  
"Cause you my dear are dining with me, Luke, Hales, Jake, Nate and Gary." Brooke answered, "Now Lucas please start the damn music!"

Please review. Next chapter the big day! I won't update unless I get at least 15 reviews. -Em


	12. Cheer Time

"I'm sooo wired!" Brooke bounced as she waited for Nathan to unlock their door.  
"Your giving me a headache." he complained.  
"Please no sibling rivalry tonight." Lucas said, as he and Haley hid behind a beam in the hallway. Jake and Peyton quickly dove into Jake's room which was next to Brooke and Nathan's. Tim and Mouth followed. Once Nathan got the door open, Brooke herded Haley and Lucas inside. Jake opened the separating door.  
"Okay I vote we play monopoly." Brooke said.  
"Are you kidding?" Nathan asked.  
"I call the fancy thimble!" Haley exclaimed grabbing the thimble and the top hat.  
"Here Tim you can be car on car." Brooke said handing him the two cars that when put together looked like they were humping each other, Haley and Mouth laughed, "I'm gonna be dog in hat"  
"Geez! How many sets is this now?" Mouth asked fishing out the boot.  
"Um I think at last count 3, maybe four." Brooke said, starting to hand out the money.  
"Why so many, babe?" Lucas asked.  
Brooke shrugged, "Hales and I combined all the ones we had. Haley, Mouth, Skillz,  
Fergie, and Junk, and I used to play all the time"  
"Too bad the others went to bed, we coulda had a real competition like the old days"  
Haley said.  
"You mean competition like when you made us all play pretend SATs and then had your mom grade them to see how high our scores where?" Brooke asked.  
"Oh man I forgot about that, I think I blacked those days out." Mouth said.  
"Yeah well I didn't." Brooke said. 

Two hours later Brooke, Mouth and Haley were the only ones left in the game. Brooke had more hotels then the other two, but Haley had more money and Mouth had four hotels on Park Place and Boardwalk.  
"Okay you do know that half of these things are illegal in monopoly right?" Lucas asked reading the box.  
"Luke we already explained our rules, just cause you were the first one out, at your own girlfriends hands, no less, doesn't mean you can complain." Mouth said.  
"Actually I think it does." Haley said.

A few hours later Haley had won, and it was decided that they would go check out the gym in which the game would be held in.  
"This is a bad idea." Haley whined.  
"Chill out." Nathan said wrapping his arms around her.  
Brooke shrieked.  
"What? what is it?" Lucas asked hurrying over to her.  
"The women's lockers are under construction!" she almost yelled.  
"What?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah! and I don't have time to run upstairs after the cheer competition to change into my uniform." she whined.  
Lucas and Nathan went inside the locker rooms, Luke called, "Babe, come here look.  
Theres a curtain seperating all the showers"  
They all walked in.  
"It smells." Brooke whined again.  
"Look you can change behind the curtain"  
Brooke looked at the curtain uneasily, "You'll stand guard and watch out for the pervs"  
Lucas nodded.

The morning came far too quickly for Haley's liking. She was terrified she was gonna mess up. "Okay girls, now I want you to remember Haley, the rivercourt boys, and I didn't do anything to you that you couldn't do for yourselves. Now I want you to go out there and win this for your captain, home all itchy and covered in calamine lotion, for the boys who stayed up all night with us helping us perfect this, for me and Hales who poured our heart and souls into this, but most of all for yourselves. And one more thing, have fun." Brooke said.  
The girls cheered. The team and the Rivercourt boys walked over to them on the side lines.  
"Thought you could use some support." Lucas said kissing Brooke.  
"You thought right." Haley said hugging Nathan.  
"Okay," Tim put his hand in the middle of the circle, "Who are you?" he asked loudly.  
"The Tree Hill Ravens!" Brooke shouted, she then looked at the other girls, "Come on guys"  
"Okay, one more time. Who are you?" Tim and the other boys asked placing their hands in the middle.  
"The Tree Hill Ravens"  
"And what are you gonna do?" "Win!"

Haley took her place on stage, she felt like puking. She saw Brooke nod to Lucas, that was the cue the music was starting.  
'okay hips go left, right, left, right, hands on head, high kick, watch out for Bevin cause she always tumbles to far, lock hands with Peyton so Brooke can climb up. Wait 1,2,3,  
push her up and catch'  
Haley glanced out to the crowd and almost laughed when she saw the boys practically imitating their moves from their spot next to the bleachers.  
'okay and one more time left, right, left, right, hands on head and high kick, ending with Brooke balancing on mine and Peyton's hands'  
The music ended and Haley caught Brooke who jumped back into Haley's arms, "I told you you could do it!"

Brooke, Haley and Peyton clasped hands waiting for them to announce the winners.  
"and second place goes to...the bear creek warriors"  
The warriors were shocked, to say the least, "I demand a recount!" Claire yelled.  
"And finally first place this year goes to... The Tree Hill Ravens"  
The girls erupted into shrieks running forward to claim their trophy.  
"Thank you so much Brooke." Peyton said hugging her happily.  
Lucas grabbed Brooke and attempted to head out but they stopped when they heard the next award being announced.  
"And the final award of the evening, for best choreography, goes to a girl who stepped up when the team captain got sick and sent home. They completely reworked the entire routine in only a few hours. The judges all agree this year the award goes to, Brooke Scott"  
Brooke screamed and leaped into Luke's arms hugging him. She jumped down and collected her trophy and hugged everyone standing by.  
"Brooke we gotta go or we'll be late for the game." Nathan said, tugging on her arm seeing as Lucas had failed in getting her.

Please review! Will they make it on time? Will the Ravens win the game? Review and find out.  
p.s. those monopoly pieces and game rules and stuff were made up by me and my friends a few years ago. We would play monopoly all day long then at night we'd switch to poker. (It was summer)  
-Em

The edit page on is flipping out on me so sorry for the punctation mistakes guys, I'll try to fix them tomorrow.


	13. The big game

As planned Brooke headed straight for the shower. Lucas kept watch, and then changed himself. Once all the guys were in uniform Lucas called Brooke out from behind the shower curtain.  
"Okay, how do I look?" she asked.  
"Great." he said barely glancing.  
"Lucas!" she said hitting him, "When I ask that question from now on I want to here, 'you look perfect."  
"You look perfect babe." he said giving her a quick kiss.  
"Thank you." she said, as Nathan groaned, "Gross! My sister and my best friend shaking up in the locker room."  
"Okay I'm ready, we're gonna win right?"  
"That's the plan, we haven't lost a game yet." Nathan said, looking at his queazy looking sister.  
"You gonna be okay?"  
"I'll be fine." she said taking a deep breath.

Brooke played better than fine, of course.  
"Scott passes to Scott, who takes it up the court and passes back to Scott, who shoots and scores." Mouth narrated. Haley gave him a look. "Sorry that was Brooke passed to Nathan and he passed it back and she scored."

At intermission instead of getting lectured Whitey congradualted the two Scotts on their team work.  
"Keep it up and we might just win." he said.  
"We intend to coach." Brooke said. touching up her make up.  
"Why are you putting make up on?" Tim asked.  
"Because I'm a girl, and we were make up."  
"But your just gonna sweat it all off and it's not like anyone can see it anyway."  
"Not true, you can see it, my boyfriend can see it, my brother can see it. Everyone! Can you see my eyeliner?" Brooke asked the team who gave her a quick nod. She tilted her head at Tim as if to say, "See?"  
"You look really sexy." Lucas said about to wrap his arms around her.  
"No, don't touch me! I'm all sweaty and gross and so are you."  
"Brooke." he groaned.  
"No." she said, holding him at arms length. He was still able to kiss her anyway though.

"And Danes throws it up and it's good! The Ravens are only down by two, with ten seconds left on in the game." Mouth said, "Brooke Scott checks the ball, then passes to Jake Jagelski, five seconds left as Jagelski passes to Nathan Scott. Nathan can throw it up for a tie, but wait! He passes it to Brooke who throws the ball and makes it for an incredible three pointer! Tree Hill Ravens won the game!" Mouth yells hugging Haley.

Brooke shrieked excitedly, not caring that she and Luke were sweaty she hugged him.  
"We won!"

As she and the rest of the team enter the locker room, she is so hyped about the game that she doesn't even care about the sharing a locker room thing as she sheds her jersey right there revealing her sports bra.  
"Ah!" Lucas exclaimed grabbing a towel to cover her ,as Nathan screams, "My eyes!" Tim tries to get a better look, and Jake laughs.  
"Chill out guys, it's just a bra." she giggled turning on the water at her shower stall.

Please review. I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something today.  
-Em


	14. Home Again

After a long cramped bus ride with only Jake for company again, Brooke finally exited  
the bus at Tree Hill High. Before she could find her mom, Whitey stopped her and  
Nathan.  
"I'm very proud of both of you, for working together so well. Ms. Scott you may have  
gotten the game winning shot but-"  
"But we did it together. So we won together." Brooke finished, cutting Whitey off to hug  
him, "Thanks for giving me a chance coach."  
"You don't have to thank me." he said.  
Brooke stepped over and hugged her brother who was a bit taken aback at first, "And  
thank you for passing me the ball. You hurt Haley and I'll kick your ass little brother."  
"Hey get your own boyfriend." Haley said walking up from behind.  
Brooke let go of Nathan like he was on fire, "Ew! Haley he's my brother! Ew! God! I'm  
gonna puke!"  
"The feelings mutual." Nathan said wiping off his arms where Brooke was hugging him.  
"Wow spaz alert." Peyton said walking up with Lucas and Jake, as Nathan and Brooke  
flinched and wiped their own arms.  
"Hey." Lucas said wrapping his arms around Brooke.  
"Hey." she said.  
From behind the six teenagers someone cleared their throat. They all turned around to see,  
Karen, Keith, Dan, and Deb.  
"Mom." Brooke said , untangling herself from Lucas and hugging her mom, when they  
broke apart Brooke squinted her eyes at them, "What are you two doing here together?"  
"Picking you up sweetie." Karen said.  
Brooke shook her head, "Haley, do they look like they're just picking us up?"  
Haley moved closer, "I don't think so."  
"Guys we can talk about this when we get home." Keith said.  
"We? Home? Oh my God!" Brooke squealed suprising everyone.  
"Brooke this can wait." Karen said glancing around, at the four teenagers and the two  
adults that she really didn't want to have this conversation in front of.  
"No it can't." she exclaimed leaping into Keith's arms, "I can't believe this I'm so happy."  
"So are we Cookie." Keith said, using his special name for her.  
"What? what? Whats going on in my family that I'm not aware of?" Haley asked.  
"Mom and Keith are dating."  
Haley shrieked hugging Karen. Nathan, Jake, Luke and Peyton laughed at the two girls  
shrieking. Dan looked a mix of anger and jealousy.  
Karen sighed, "Well as long as that's out. We might as well tell them our other news." she  
added to Keith.  
"What do you mean other news?" Brooke asked her mother suspiciously.  
Karen flashed her hand at them revealing a diamond ring on her finger. Brooke's mouth  
dropped open and she fainted luckily Nathan was behind her and caught her.  
"Is she gonna be okay?" Deb asked.  
"Yeah she'll be fine." Karen said.  
"When she gets really shocking news it happens, never knew why. The doctors always  
said to approach her with caution." Keith said.  
Deb nodded and laughed slightly, reaching to hug Karen, "Congratulations you two."  
"Thank you." Karen said happily.  
"Nathan, let's go." Dan said.  
"I'm kinda..." Nathan said gesturing to Brooke in his arms.  
"I got her." Lucas said as Nathan passed Brooke over.  
"Hey mom you mind if I stay and hang out?"  
"Nathan I told you to come." Dan said.  
"It's moms weekend dad." Nathan said, "What are you two doing here together anyway?"  
"I'm here to pick you up, your fathers here for the game results." Deb stated.  
"We won." Nathan said flatly to Dan.  
"We're heading to the diner if you two want to join us?" Karen offered.  
"Well I haven't eaten yet." Deb said.  
"Well than its settled. All of you kids can join us that is if you don't have to be home."  
Keith said.  
"Brooke already told me I was supposed to meet you both today." Lucas said.  
"Your Lucas right?" Karen asked, he nodded, "I'm Karen, and this is Keith."  
"My dad is just heading home now, so I'm free." Peyton said.  
"I kinda have to get home to Jenny." Jake said.  
"Well I'll drive with you and then we can meet everyone back at the diner." Peyton  
suggested.  
"Yeah sure." Jake said, he and Peyton waved to the group.  
"Love connection." Haley whispered.  
"Man this bus is so much more comfortable on the way back." Brooke said from Luke's  
arm before opening her eyes.  
"Yeah theres a reason for that." Lucas said.  
Brooke opened her eyes, "What am I doing here...?" she trailed off, "Oh man I thought  
this stopped happening years ago." He let her down, "Let me think, it'll come back to  
me..." She suddenly remembered and shrieked, "You guys are getting married!"  
Karen smiled, nodding.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Brooke said happily.  
"Me too, sweetie." Keith said smiling at Karen.

Nathan, Lucas, Deb, Keith, Jake, and Peyton sat at the counter with Jenny, while Brooke,  
Haley, and Karen worked behind it.  
" So I come home after helping win two trophies for my town, and my mother puts me to  
work?" Brooke asked.  
"Yes." Karen said, "Go bus that table."  
"Yes mam."  
"So, when are you two getting married?" Haley asked stealing fries from Nathan's plate.  
"Well I don't know we just got engaged, the other night."  
"Oh! Night!" Brooke said, then a look of disgust crossed her face, "Ew! Your my mother!  
Gross!" Haley laughed, pouring herself and Brooke some coffee, "You two should be  
ashamed carrying on like that." Keith and Karen shook their heads laughing at her.Brooke  
moved to sit on Luke's lap.  
"So have I mentioned how proud I am of you for winning the game and helping with the  
cheerleading tournament?" Keith said.  
"Have I mentioned how proud I am of you for finally proposing to my mother?" Brooke  
said.  
"Brooke go refill those customers cups." Karen said.  
"All this work and I don't even get paid." she muttered.  
"You get paid." Haley said.  
"I know I just wanted to be dramatic thanks for ruining my moment Hales." Brooke said  
grabbing the coffee pot.

Please review. It was kinda just a filler chapter. More drama up ahead.  
-Em


	15. Happy Little Foursome

"Okay so... when are you guys getting married?" Haley pressed again.  
"I don't know, Haley."  
"You are soo in love." she said emphasizing 'so'.  
"Oh my god! So are you and Nathan, and I don't see a ring on your finger, Lucas and I are not getting married anytime in the near future. We haven't even told each other we love each other." Brooke said into a pillow, "Can you even imagine how hard it would be to go through high school with a husband?"  
"I don't know, it sounds kinda romantic to me. Someone to be there, whose going through what your going through." Haley said dreamily.  
"I guess. I just think it might be hard you know? I mean people are always saying marrige is hard, and they're adults, we're only kids. i don't even want to think about it."  
"Except the part where you'll be married to Lucas, and you'll be really rich and have lots of kids." Haley said quickly.  
"Okay, we are not here to discuss our weddings we're here to discuss what we're contributing to mom and Keith's wedding. You should sing."  
Haley turned bright red, "What no way."  
"Aww come on Tutor Girl." Brooke said.  
"Tigger you know how much I hate to sing in front of people. The only reason, you even know I can sing is because you like to play with the boundries of normal social behavior, and walk in on people when they're in the shower."  
Brooke giggled, "You were taking to damn long, I didn't think there'd be enough hot water left for my shower."  
Nathan and Lucas knocked on Haley's bedroom door, "Hey." Nate said.  
"Hi." Haley said almost blushing at the memory of the girls earlier conversation.  
"Hi boyfriend." Brooke said to Lucas.  
"Hi girlfriend." he replied.  
"I hope you don't mind some girl told us to come right up." Nathan explained.  
"That was Quinn, she's with her boyfriend, so she forgets all the rules of the James household when he's over." Brooke said.  
"What like no boys in the rooms?" Lucas asked.  
"No, like no sex in the living room." Brooke answered grinning.  
"Ew! That's my sister."  
"She's kinda my sister too." Brooke said.  
"Come on then let's go out or something." Nathan said changing the subject.  
"Oh the boys are taking us out." Brooke said happily.  
"We're just going to your moms cafe." Lucas said, "Don't get your hopes up about Che' Markus or something."  
"Che' what?" Haley and Brooke asked in unison.  
"Luke neither one of them are psyco cheerleaders who demand, special attention." Nathan said, laughing.  
"Hey, I demand special attention!" Brooke pouted.  
"Aww, I know babe." Lucas said putting his arms around her.

"Mommmmmyyyy." Brooke called walking into the diner.  
"Brooookkkkeee." Karen mimicked.  
"Whatcha doin?" she asked her mother.  
"The chicken dance." Karen said sarcastically pouring the kids soda.  
"Shake them wings Karen." Haley whopped, her hands in the air.  
"Ew Hales don't encourage her." Brooke said teasingly, as she sat in a booth.  
"So what are you four up to?" Karen asked.  
"Having lunch." Haley said.  
"Mom, Haley has the most amazing singing voice, I think she should sing at the wedding." Brooke said.  
"No!" Haley exclaimed loudly.  
"Why not?" Brooke asked.  
"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Haley asked.  
"Just think about it." Brooke said.  
"Fine I'll think about it and then when I'm done thinking I'll tell you no." Haley said as Brooke threw french fries at her.


	16. Boy Toy Auction

"And our next bachelor for the night is Jake Jagelski." Whitey said, as Jake walked out in a Raven costume.  
Haley grinned at Peyton who was prepared to bid on Jake.  
"Let's start the bidding at $30." Whitey yelled.  
"$35!" Peyton yelled.  
"$40." someone in the back of the room yelled.  
"$50." Peyton said.  
"$60." another person yelled.  
"Just bid it all." Haley said.  
"$75.13." Peyton said.  
The room was silent for a few minutes, until another voice from way back in the room yelled, "Eighty dollars!"  
"Sold!" Whitey yelled.  
"Damn." Peyton said, glancing at Haley, "So are you gonna bid on Nathan?" she added to Haley with a small grin. They had only recently become friends, because of Brooke.  
"No, I was actually told that I had to bid on Lucas." Haley said with a laugh.  
"Really?" Peyton asked.  
"Yeah, cause Brooke heard the 'school slut' wants to bid on him." Haley laughed.  
"Rachel Gettina?" Peyton questioned.  
Haley nodded.  
"Hey where is Brooke tonight? How come she's not bidding on Lucas herself?" Peyton asked.  
"I don't know where she is. She said she'd be here tonight, but when I asked if she wanted to car pool she said no thanks. I just figured she didn't want to ride in with Nathan." Haley said glancing around the crowd for her best friend.  
"I'm sure she's around." Peyton said shrugging, she glanced at the program, "Looks like your up."  
"...Lucas Danes." Whitey announced.  
Lucas, in typical Luke fashion, walked out onto the stage shyly with his hands in his pocket, shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
"$20!" Rachel yelled before Whitey even asked.  
"$40!" Haley yelled.  
"$50!" Rachel yelled.  
"$60." Haley called.  
"$70!" Rachel said.  
"Look bi-" Haley started but Peyton covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence.  
"$80." Peyton called.  
"$100!" Haley yelled glaring at Peyton.  
"I made that bid for you." Peyton said laughing at Haley's competitivness.  
"Oh." Haley said at the same time that Whitey said, "Sold."  
"Next Bachelor up, is Nathan Scott."  
Haley grinned as Nathan walked on stage, tons of girls started screaming as he took off his shirt, Haley's grin dropped.  
"Bid on Nathan." Haley said handing Peyton her loose money.  
"What?" Peyton asked.  
"Please Peyton, I know we don't know each other very well but please!" Haley begged.  
"okay, okay, okay." Peyton said, "$50!"  
"$70!" another girl called.  
"$80!" Haley called putting Peyton's hand in the air.  
"Hey Haley, " Lucas said walking over to the two girls, "I didn't know you felt that way about me. I mean, your dating my best friend, I'm dating yours, but I'm sure our love can survive if we just come clean to them." he said with a smirk.  
"$90!" another girl called.  
Haley turned to Lucas, "Shut up, and give me all the money in your pocket."  
Surprised, Lucas handed over a handful of loose change and a ten dollar bill.  
"$100!" Peyton yelled while Haley counted all the change.  
"$110!" Another girl yelled.  
"Lucas anything?" Haley begged.  
"I got an emeregency twenty here somewhere. " he said digging into his wallet.  
"Hurry hurry!" Haley said as Whitey started saying, "Going once. Going Twice."  
"Got it!" Lucas said.  
"Yes, with all the change it comes to $122. 56." Haley told Peyton.  
"$122.56." Peyton said.  
"Sold!" Whitey said.  
"Yes!" Haley said happily.  
"So where is Brooke?" Lucas asked.  
"She didn't ride in with you?" Haley asked.  
"Nope." Lucas said glancing around.  
"Now this last person was a well kept secret, gentelman get out your wallets for Ms. Brooke Scott." Whitey announced.  
Brooke walked out onto the stage in her Jersey and a short skirt, "Hello boys."  
"Now let's get all of your jaws back into place and start the bidding at $20." Whitey said.  
All the guys who had shown up just to see the spectacle, suddenly went digging into their wallets, and shouting out how much they'd be willing to pay for her company.  
"Did you know about this?" Lucas asked Haley, as he eyed the guys, eyeing his girlfriend.  
"No." Haley giggled, as Brooke pranced around the stage, she paused and blew a kiss to Lucas, who gave her a look.  
"Don't be mad boyfriend, Whitey asked me to keep it a secret." she said as she headed to the other side of the stage.  
"$200!" a voice yelled.  
"Uh, the next should have been something like $50." Whitey said, but Brooke was already heading over to the podium, and grabbed the mic, "Sold!" she said, taking a bow.  
"Remember everyone, the dates end at midnight, with a kiss." Whitey said.

"I cannot believe you kept this from us." Haley said, dragging her 'date' for the evening behind her.  
"I can't believe someone spent two-hundred bucks on me." Brooke said looking around for the person, but she didn't even know what he looked like.  
"And I can't believe my mom bought Tim." Nathan said, walking up to the group.  
"Hey." Haley said kissing him.  
"And you Sawyer, I knew you had a thing for me, but really $122.56, now thats alota love." Nathan grinned.  
"you think your loved." Brooke said, glancing up at Lucas who's arm hadn't left her waist since she left the stage.  
"What's wrong with wanting to let whoever bid on you know that you have a caring boyfriend?" Lucas asked innocently.  
"Brooke Scott." A voice said.  
Brooke turned around and shrieked, "Nick!"  
"Oh my god, Nick." Haley said.  
Brooke jumped up hugging him. Haley left Nathan's arms to hug Nick too.  
"Who Little James is all grown up." Nick said looking both the girls up and down.  
"I can't believe it." Haley said, "You left years ago."  
"Well, I'm back. For a few weeks, anyway." Nick said, still hugging both girls.  
Lucas and Nathan both cleared their throats.  
"Oh Nick, this is Luke Danes, Peyton Sawyer, and Nathan-"  
"Scott." Nick finished giving the three a once over, interrupting Haley, "The same Nathan Scott that used to send Brooke home in tears? The Same Peyton Sawyer that had Haley for a math partner and made her do all the work? And the same Luke Danes that ignored Brooke during the 6th grade dance, after he promised her one of the slow dances?"  
"Nick." Brooke sighed.  
"I'm just saying." Nick replied.  
"That was a long time ago." Lucas said, at a loss.  
"Doesn't change that fact that it happened." Nick said, putting his armon Brooke's shoulder, "Come on B, we got a date to go on."  
"You bought me?" she asked surprised.  
"Of course." he said.  
"Well I guess we all better get going." Haley said looking up at Lucas who was throwing daggers with his eyes at Nick.  
"I'll see you later Lucas." Brooke said, not kissing him, and walking away with Nick.  
"Come on Sawyer let's get this over with." Nathan said.  
"Funny, that's what he used to say before we had sex." Peyton attempted to joke with Haley, and walked away.  
Brooke glanced back to Lucas before she got into the car, he was looking after her, she offered him a tight smile, and waved, before she and Nick drove away.

Please review.  
-Em


	17. Broken, but fixable

After watching the car pull out of the school parking lot, Haley finally turned to Lucas who was still looking.

"We should get going." she said softly.

"Are we both supposed to be okay with this?" Lucas asked.

"Our significant others being out on a date with their ex's?" Haley asked.

"Whoa! This Nick guy is her ex?"

"Almost." Haley said as they both got into Luke's car.

"What do you mean almost Haley?" he asked.

"Well Nick really liked Brooke. He finally got the courage to ask her out in the sixth grade, right after the dance that you ignored her at. She said yes, and the next week his father had to move for work, so he took the whole family with him. Nick and Brooke never got to go on a date."

"So this guy is like her first love?" Lucas demanded.

"No, he's just her almost ex-boyfriend." Haley said, "Turn right."

"Where are we going?" he asked but turned.

"The cafe." Haley said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

After exiting Nick's car Brooke couldn't help but wonder what Lucas was doing, with Haley.

"So Brooke, What have you been doing these last few years, except finally getting back at Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton?" Nick asked, holding the door to an unfamiliar diner open.

"What do you mean getting back at them? Peyton and I are kinda friends, and Nathan's not really that bad." Brooke said.

"Not really that bad? Brooke this is the guy that sent you home crying everyday for a whole month in fifth grade. He mocked us, and picked on us relentlessly. Are you telling me that you and Haley are just gonna forgive them?"

"Nick you don't understand."

"Oh no I understand. I leave and you and Haley lose your minds. She starts dating your number one enemy and you start dating mine." he said.

"Lucas? How can Luke have any enemies?" she asked.

"I'll tell you how, cause you liked him back in sixth grade."

"I did not." she scoffed.

"Yes, you did." Nick said, "Look that's not the point."

"Then what exactly is your point Nick?" Brooke demanded.

"What are you and Haley doing?"

"We're living our lives. Haley loves Nathan, and Lucas is great." Brooke said.

"This isn't right B." Nick said shaking his head, as they walked on the beach later that evening, "It was us against the world."

"Yeah, it was. But you left. Haley and I had to move on, we're happy now Nick. You just don't get it." Brooke said.

"No, I think I do get it B. I left and you and Haley broke."

Brooke barely said a word the ride home. "I'm glad your back." she said hugging him on her doorstep.

"Me too B. Me too." he said, "And I plan on fixing you and Haley."

"Nick, we don't need fixing." Brooke started to say, before Nick cut her of by kissing her.

When they broke apart he grinned, "I also plan on winning you back."

"So you and Brooke used to golf up here?" Lucas asked as he and Haley sat on a bench on the roof.

"Yeah, we were kinda dorks. Though you, Nathan, and Peyton didn't help much, considering you reminded us of the fact every day for years."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lucas grimaced.

"It's okay." Haley said, "To be honest it never really bothered me like it did Brooke. She pretended it didn't, but I knew that every time someone mentioned the fact that she was Dan Scott's illegitimate child, she would be crying in the bathroom in between classes."

"I'm glad you and Nate are together." Lucas said, deciding to change the subject.

"Me too." Haley said, "I'm glad you're with Brooke. Sometimes she doesn't let people in, cause she's afraid of getting hurt. But I think you've changed that part of her."

"So should we get this over with?" Lucas asked as he dropped Haley off that night.

"Fine." she sighed, and leaned in to kiss him.

Brooke couldn't sit still. Nick had dropped her off a half hour ago, and she hadn't been able to sleep. She knew she had to see him. Why him, she still wasn't sure but here she was driving to his apartment in the middle of the night.

Brooke walked up the stairs and lifted her hand to knock when she saw in the window Nathan kiss Peyton. She was filled with such rage that instead of knocking she threw his door open startling the two of them.

"Brooke!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Hi little cheating brother, and faux blonde cheating friend." she said with fake cheeriness.

"I'm gonna go." Peyton said a little confused. Brooke nodded

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't try to play dumb with me, I saw you two kissing."

"Brooke, she bought me at the boy toy auction. The rule is you have to kiss your date at the end of the evening."

Brooke paused, the auction seemed so far away. Nick had kissed her though. Maybe that's all it was.

"Do you need something?" he asked pulling on a dry shirt. "Or do you just like to go to peoples apartment complexes and accuse them of cheating?"

Brooke looked at him, "I... I need to ask you something."

He shrugged, "Ask away."

"You hated me in elementary school right?"

"I don't like you now." he said defensively.

"I don't like you either, answer the question." she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, yeah I hated you." he shrugged.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Was it because of Dan or was it because you really didn't like my personality?" she asked.

"I don't know. Brooke that was like fifth grade."

"Exactly, we were kids Nathan." she said, "We hate each other because it was expected of us. If Dan didn't tell you to shun me, or if my mom had given me her maiden name, you and I might have ended up friends. Or at the very least closer than we are."

"Closer than you coming over to my apartment in the middle of the night to have a conversation about our feelings?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nick, the guy who bought me at the auction, he was one of my best friends years ago, and now... I don't even recognize him. He kept going on about how Haley and me are broken or something, and then he kissed me. I just kept thinking if Nick hadn't moved Haley never would have given you a chance because Nick would have been on his "Us against Them" kick, and I wouldn't be dating Lucas. It's the same thing that Dan has been doing to you, and what he did to me."

"I think this guys a freak." Nathan said, Brooke went to say something but he interrupted, "No seriously. You and Haley are "broken" cause you moved on, you didn't sit around waiting for him to magically show up? Screw that. Haley and I are together cause we lo-like each other, okay? I had sucky grades and Whitey made me get a tutor. That's it. You and Luke are together cause you like each other. You were put on the team and that's it. Yeah maybe the reason we don't like each other is because of Dan, but the four of us would still be together with or without this kid. Whitey would have put you on the team regardless of this kid living in Tree Hill and my grades would have sucked the same way they do now."

Brooke wasn't sure what to say, but it was okay cause she didn't have to say a word, Nathan continued, "If anything it just proves my point even more that we're friends, hell real brother and sister even."

"We hate each other." she pointed out.

He nodded, "Exactly." He sat on the couch next to her and handed her a controller, "Now I'm gonna kick you ass at this game, as a little brother should."

Brooke smiled and accepted the controller, and for the first time in her life actually enjoyed Nathan's company.

Please review. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. So review if you want more or I'll make Brooke end up with Nick, lol.

-Em


	18. Sounds Great

Brooke walked into school the next morning a little bit hung over. After about an hour of video games Nathan broke out the beer. They were up until 3 laughing and drinking before they finally fell asleep on Nathan's couch.

It was the strangest night of Brooke Scott's life... and also surprisingly one of the best. She had never imagined her... brother, Nathan Scott, could actually cheer her up.

"Brooke!" she heard a voice yell.

"Ahh." she said grabbing her head and turning to face Haley, who was tugging Nathan behind her.

"Tigger?" Haley asked confused, "How was your night?"

"Horrible... and then not so horrible." Brooke admitted glancing at Nathan who nodded. Brooke was about to say more but she spotted Lucas coming towards them, and took off running in his direction. Lucas was shocked to say the least when in the middle of the school grounds Brooke leapt into his arms to kiss him. She had actually jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Wow, miss me that much did you?" he asked surprised.

"So much." she said dropping to the ground but not letting go.

"Lucas promise me that no matter what happens in the next couple days, we'll still be good."

"Of course we will Pretty Girl."

Brooke nodded, "Good."

"Okay." he chuckled, "So how was your date?"

"Boring. Uneventful." She said quickly, walking back over to Nathan and Haley, "Yours?"

"Haley threw balloons filled with milk at me." Lucas said.

"No fair!" Brooke whined, "Lucky!"

"I wouldn't call that lucky but okay." Lucas trailed off glancing at Nathan.

"Brooke Scott and Haley James." A voice called.

"Hey Nick." Haley said, she was about to hug him like the night before but Nathan tightened his grip around her waist.

"Hi." Brooke said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, ignoring both Brooke and Nathan's strange behavior.

"Cookie didn't tell you?" Nick asked.

"Only Keith can call me Cookie." Brooke said.

Nick paid no mind and continued, "I'm moving back."

"That's awesome!" Haley said happily.

"Hey look it's Jake. I'm gonna go talk to Jake." Brooke said leaving Luke's embrace.

"Hey." Jake said when she bounded up next to him.

"How was your night?"

"Kind of bad." Jake said, "Yours."

"Horrible." She said, "What happened with you?"

"Jenny's mom."

Brooke eyes shot open, "Jenny's mom?"

Jake nodded, "She's kind of back I guess, and she wants to see Jenny."

"She can't. I won't let her."

"Brooke you don't know anything about her." Jake said confused.

"I know that she isn't in Jenny's life, and you obviously don't like her. That's enough for me. Point me in her direction, remember what happened to Claire whatever her last name is at the Sparkle Classic?"

"Yes." Lucas answered, walking up to them with Haley, Nathan, and unfortunately Nick in tow.

Jake laughed, "I'll keep it in mind."

"Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked grinning at Jake.

"Why do you care?" Nick asked in a low voice.

Brooke glanced at him quickly but then turned back to Jake waiting for an answer, "Haven't seen her."

"And why haven't you seen her?"

"Because I don't live with her. If I did then I'd know exactly where she was at all times. And I'd compile it all into a nice little log journal all for you B." he said sarcastically.

"Aww, you wanna live with Peyton." Brooke teased, "I'm gonna find her and tell her."

"Brooke." Jake warned.

Brooke grinned suddenly spotting the blonde in question, "Peyto- Ahh!" she yelled as Jake tackled her, "Jake!" she laughed pushing him off of her and running around the school grounds so he wouldn't catch her again.

"I'll get her Jagelski." Lucas said tagging Jake's hand, "Oh Babe!" he called running after her.

"What was that about?" Peyton asked laughing.

"Nothing." Jake said before anyone else could answer.

Peyton grinned, "Oh hi again." she added to Nick.

He sighed and nodded in her direction, "So James, let's here the dish, what have you and my Brookie been doing the past few years?"

"Well, I've been tutoring... Brooke has joined the Ravens, but I guess you already knew that. Uh I started dating the star of the team." she added beaming up at Nathan.

"Hey!" Brooke said, hearing the last comment. Haley looked up to see Lucas holding Brooke in a firemans lift over his shoulder, "I resent that. I am sooo much better than my little brother!"

"Please." Nathan scoffed.

"Um excuse me who won three out of five games of NBA Live last night?" she asked.

"When was this?" Lucas asked.

"After the Boy Draft, I needed to ask Nathan something, and then he challenged me to a game which I kicked ass at." she grinned triumphantly.

"We played like fifteen rounds last night." Nathan said.

"Yeah but I only count the ones we were sober for." Brooke said, as Lucas pulled her down onto his lap on the bench.

"You guys were drinking?" Nick asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah why?"

Nick shook his head, "Nah, just, something confusing must have happened to you for you to turn to alcohol. Something good happen last night Brooke? Something you were unfamiliar with that actually felt kinda right?"

Brooke glared at him, "No, just hanging out with my brother."

The bell rang before anyone could inquire anymore, but Nick held both Haley and Brooke back for a moment despite Nathan's protests.

"You guys ever finish the golf course?"

"Yeah." Brooke said slowly.

"Tonight, seven o'clock, match?"

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed before Brooke could say no, "Oh let's invite the whole gang."

"Sounds great." Brooke said then grinned triumphantly at Nick.

"Yeah." he said giving Haley a fake smile.

Okay that chapter was kind of short but I hope you guys liked it. Please Review.

-Em


	19. Family

"Look all I'm saying is he isn't the same guy we knew in fifth grade Haley." Brooke said.

Haley pulled a book out of her locker, "So? You're not the same girl you were in fifth grade and neither am I for that matter. Brooke it's Nick. No matter who he is now, he's still our best friend. So he's grown up a bit."

"He keeps making passes at me. I'm dating Lucas." Brooke pointed out.

"He's probably just joking around. I mean come on before you and Lucas started dating you used to flirt with Mouth, Skillz, Fergie, and Junk constantly." Haley turned to face Broke and grabbed both of her hands, "Brooke, it's one night okay? It's gonna be all of us on the roof playing mini golf." when Brooke continued to pout Haley added, "Both Jake and Peyton are gonna be there, you can play matchmaker."

Brooke grinned and clapped her hands together, "Okay, but if Nick tries something..."

"Then you can get Lucas to kick his ass." Haley said shaking her head.

"Oh screw that, I'll kick his ass myself."

"Whose ass are you kicking?" Peyton asked coming up behind the two.

"No one. You're coming tonight right?" Haley asked.

"Of course. So hey what's the deal with that Nick kid?" she asked.

"Ha!" Brooke exclaimed to Haley, "Have I mentioned how much I love you P.Sawyer?"

"Not lately." Peyton laughed.

"Nothing up with Nick." Haly said exasperated.

"Okay," Peyton said holding up her hands in surrender, "He just seems a little-"

"A little what?" Lucas asked walking up behind the girls, "Who seems a little what?"

"No one." Haley repeated.

"Hi boyfriend." Brooke said kissing him, "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Pretty Girl." he said.

"Ah its so sugary sweet I'm gonna hurl." Haley said jokingly.

"Aww I got love for you too Hales." Brooke said swinging her arm around Haley.

"Any love for me Brooke?" Nick asked.

"None whatsoever." she really meant it but she said it as a joke, so Haley wouldn't complain later.

"Okay well I'm gonna go find Jake, he said he'd give me a ride over later, but first he wanted to talk about something." Peyton raised her eyebrows to show the significance.

"What do you think it is?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"No idea." she smiled and shrugged, "See you guys tonight."

"I gotta go too, babe." Lucas said kissing her again, he eyed Nick before walking away.

"So girls?" Nick said grinning at Luke's retreating form, "You guys ready for tonight?"

"What's to be ready for?" Brooke asked folding her arms, "The golf course is always up. And mom has the snacks down in the cafe."

"Just a question Brookie, no need to get defensive." Nick laughed, "Or on second thought go right ahead, you look cute when you get all worked up."

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to Haley, "Tutor Girl, I'm gonna go...," she shrugged, "Find someone else to talk to."

"Later B." Nick called still laughing.

"Do you need to do that?" Haley asked once Brooke was out of ear shot, "She has a boyfriend."

"I'm only messing with her Hales." Nick half lied.

"Well, don't." Haley said giving him a grin.

"I missed you guys." he said nodding.

"I missed you too."

"Yeah, but you both moved on. Before I left Skillz, Junk, Fergie, and Mouth were just guys Brooke played basketball with once a week, and Nathan Scott was the devil. God and don't even get me started on who Lucas was. What happened to make you guys give up?" he wondered.

"Give what up?" she asked genuinely confused.

He shook his head, "Nevermind. So I'll see you later tonight?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah."

"Mother of mine, who I love so very, very much." Brooke called as she, Haley, and Lucas walked into the cafe that afternoon.

"What do you want?" Karen asked, putting down the coffee mug.

Brooke gasped, "I am shocked, that you assume I want something. All I want is to express my never ending love for you."

Keith laughed and sipped his coffee.

"Brooke, dear it's been a very long day, what do you want?" Karen repeated rolling her eyes.

"Well okay, see Nick, you rememeber Nick, that kid Hales and I used to play with back in the what fifth grade, well he came up with the idea for us to play golf on the roof, cause we always used to talk about doing it back when he was still here but never got around to it, so Haley came up with the idea that the whole gang should come over and play mini golf tonight, so if your mad about it then you should be mad at Haley." Brooke rambled out her run on sentence without taking a breath.

It took the other four a few seconds to fully comprehend what they'd just heard. Haley exclaimed, "Hey!" but Brooke elbowed her and waited for Karen to respond.

Karen exchanged a glance with Keith, who was grinning, "Well okay, but I have a few conditions."

"Anything, name it." Brooke said.

"Keith and I are goning to be planning our wedding tonight, so as long as it's okay with Haley, you stay at her place tonight, and you both close up, you all clean up after yourselves up there, and come fall you patch up the holes in my roof."

Brooke glanced at Haley who nodded, "Deal." She paused then added, "Wait, I have no idea how to patch holes."

"Then you shouldn't have made them in the first place." Keith said.

"You were the one who gave two twelve year olds a drill, uncle Keith." Brooke reminded.

"I can patch the holes." Lucas offered taking a bite of the pie Karen had served him.

"Ahh!" Brooke exclaimed hugging Lucas from behind, while he complained, "Babe my pie."

"My boyfriend is so handy."

Karen and Keith exchanged glances, "Actually Brooke we wanted to talk to you about that." Keith said.

"About how handy Lucas is?" she asked confused.

"No," Karen laughed, "About Keith being your uncle."

"Oh no, I was just saying 'Uncle Keith' cause of the context. Keith isn't my uncle." Brooke said seriously.

"I'm not?" Keith asked, it was now thier turn to be confused.

"No." Brooke shook her head, "You're my father. Dan may be my biological father, but he was never there for me. And you have always been."

Keith got up and hugged Brooke, "I love you."

Haley sniffled and reached for some napkins, "It's so beautiful."

"Oh geez, now Haley's crying." Brooke exclaimed, "Lucas take her up to the roof, before she started sobbing and freaking out the customers. I'll be right up."

"But my pie." he said.

"Boyfriend!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I'm going." he said quickly grabbing Haley, who tried to glare at Brooke through her tears.

"We wanted to talk to you about maybe making that official." Karen said wiping a few tears of her own.

"I wanted to ask you how you'd feel about me maybe adopting you?"

"I would love to be your daughter, Keith."

"You already are Cookie."

Brooke sniffled, "God, I'm as bad as Haley." She pointed to the stairs, "I'm gonna go."

Karen pulled out a to go carton scooped the rest of the pie in it and handed it to Brooke, "For Lucas." she added.

"Thanks mom."

Okay so the next chapter is about the actual game. Well not so much about the game, but what happens with them during the game. And does Brooke really spend the night at Haley's? Review to find out.

-Em 


End file.
